Weirder Than Fiction Episode 3: Cat and Mouse
by A.J Scarlet
Summary: The RE universe has somehow been transported to the real world as a personal vendetta against J.D. and a lure to smoke Tab out in the open. Our heroes are on the prowl for the ones responsible, only to stumble into some serious complications bigger than themselves. Personal traumas and old conflicts arise. Can they catch the bad guy amidst the drama?
1. Chapter 1 (Leon)

**Okay guys we are back and ready for more ever-loving-pay-back, BOOYA! ... ::Ahem:: sorry, bro got me watching Teen Titans again ::rolls eyes:: I need more educational things to watch lol. Maybe pick up the damn Encyclopedia lmao YEAH RIGHT! Anywaaays...**

**Disclaimer: Cuz I forgot to add it in Episode 2, Sarah and I don't own Resident Evil or its characters. J.D. is definitely mine, despite there being one in RE: Damnation, I assure you not the same person. Duh! And Tab is Sarah's creation so hands off lol.**

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

It's been almost six months since the incident in the Japanese facility. Shortly after Grayson had made his escape Wesker vanished with an unconscious Tab in his possession. It drove J.D. insane, she spent weeks looking for her but finally relented realizing no harm could possibly come to her. Heh, she has an interesting temper to say the least. Jouse went back home to California, licking the wounds left behind from the outbreak in Georgetown and the trap in Japan. I know how _that_ feels, poor guy. I called in some favors to keep Jouse from Umbrella's radar. Odd thing, it was an easier request than expected.

J.D. had been indoctrinated into the same agency I work for, making her the youngest agent in the bureau. I had decided to leave some details of the incident out of my report which helped superiors make their decision easily. Her experience working with me made her the natural choice to be my partner... which sort of complicates matters considering what Tab had revealed in that lab.

I follow after J.D, she's fuming so badly I swear I could see the steam come out of her ears, "Son-of-a-bitch!"

"Relax Munchkin, these things happen," I try to calm her.

She pulls out a dagger from her black boots and snaps it with a flick of her delicate wrist. The knife instantly embeds itself in a photograph of Erica Sanchez hanging on a cork-board against the wall. A growl fills our hotel room and she snatches a bottle of vodka, taking a deep swig and falls onto the chair.

"Sorry, Leon. I'm just tired of these false leads and dead ends. I swear if we get lured into another goose chase I'll EXPLODE!"

She takes another drink, the alcohol flushes her caramel skin a faint pink for only a moment. I lock the door behind me and stroll over to the furious woman, slipping the bottle from her hand, "Can you?"

I take a drink from the bottle, her raspberry lip balm is still on the bottle and did hot, distracting things to my insides.

J.D, arches an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Explode. I've already seen you do crazy shit in Japan."

She sobers up quick, her nimble little fingers play with the cap on the desk. A smirk curves her pouty lips, "I think I'll just leave _that_ up to your imagination."

I roll my eyes, "Of course you will." I take another swig to realize the bottle is completely empty. "Out of juice. I'm gonna make a quick run."

"You don't have to. I can always find healthier ways to chill."

"Hey, I'm the enabler in this partnership remember? Let me enable."

J.D. arches her eyebrow, "You calling me an alcoholic?"

"Not directly." She deadpans and I start to chuckle, "I don't think it counts if you can't get drunk though."

"Fine, but Leon. Be careful."

The sweetness in her tone changed her completely. At times I wonder if that was the mate-bond talking. I wave a two-finger salute with a smirk, a gesture I adopted from J.D. without realizing, and head out the room. We never spoke about it, I was too nervous to. J.D. doesn't know she's my 'mate' and I didn't want to press the subject until I understood its implications. With Tab being God-knows-where it was a moot point since she's the only one that could explain it. Hell, I even did some research and came across the gist of mates among wolves, since Tab is a werewolf I assume it would be similar. Didn't like what I came across to be honest, and J.D. accused me of being into bestiality for a whole two weeks. The woman can be a handful.

The streets were dimly lit, a brisk springtime night. I automatically lock onto the sound of my sneakers against the cobblestone road, wary if there was a sudden echo. I walk into a small store, careful to keep my handgun hidden under my windbreaker, and decide for a pack of beers. I needed to stay off the hard stuff for now, I'm not as lucky as J.D. when it comes to alcohol tolerance.

I pay for the beers and walk back out. My communicator goes off and Ingrid pops up on the screen, "Leon."

"Thanks for the intel there, Hunnigan. Now I got a Hurricane J.D. to diffuse."

"Sorry about that. It's hard to track this woman down. One minute she's in the U.S. and the next she's spotted in a small village in Ireland, literally. It's difficult to put our thumb on her."

"I've noticed. So what you're saying is we're chasing a regular Houdini?"

"You can say that."

"Great, any suggestions?"

"Tried looking for her in a magician's hat?" I huff out a chuckle and roll my eyes. "Sorry, Leon. I'll get back to you and J.D. as soon as I hear anything. For now consider this a mini-vacation."

"Oh damn, but I forgot to pack my sunblock."

"Patience, Leon. Over and out." A chill goes up my spine just as I shove the communicator to my back pocket.

"Looking for someone?"

I look into a dark alley, where the feminine voice came from, and put the case down. My hand inches closer to my handgun, "Who's there?"

My inner agent told me to walk into the alley and investigate. Suddenly I sense someone behind me. I spin around only to get my gun knocked out of my grasp. My left hook gets blocked and I pull out my combat knife. The stranger back-flips out of reach and shoots the knife from my hand.

"You're getting a little soft there," the stranger walks into the dim light of the streets and about stuns me to death when their eyes lock with mine.

**A/n: Mwuahaha cliché cliffy! So yeah, pretty short but it's just an intro. There's a few surprises in stored and action, don't worry fellas. Just let us work our way up to that. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 (Leon)

**Chapter 2: She Makes It Too Easy**

"Ada?"

She smiles her sly-fox smile with the gun aimed for my head, "Fancy meeting you here. Throwing a party?" She nods towards the six-pack of beer behind me.

"Something like that, I'd invite ya' but something tells me you're more of the party-crashing type."

Ada tilts her head condescendingly, "Think you have me all figured out, cute. I was just about to invite you to a party of my own. Sorry, no beer though."

"Party huh?"

"Yes, and I hear it's a really star-studded event too. According to my sources a recently blooming big-shot in the pharmaceutical industry is making an appearance, Erica Sanchez."

"I thought she leaped over the pond."

"Looks like you thought wrong. Oh and Leon, on a more personal note... When are we going to carry on where we left off that night?"

My heart nearly pounded its way out of my chest. Shit, I forgot about the mess we tangled ourselves in that night. I smirked trying to keep cool, "I don't know. Have your people call my people."

Ada smiled and suddenly tosses something at my face then vanishes. Typical. I give the bag a once over and find a pair of dress shoes and a diamond necklace among other things. "Must be a black-tie type of deal," I mutter.

I rush back to my room, and as I fumbled around for my keys a soulful-sweet voice belted out some kind of song on the other side. I open the door, quietly, and felt my whole body flush red at the sight. J.D. must've gotten tired waiting for the booze and opted for a relaxing shower.

An hourglass frame tucked into black panties and matching nightshirt swayed in time to a song she was singing. Her hips undulated to the slow beat as she went through her bag for something. She sounds real good, surprisingly, too bad I can't enjoy the show for a while longer. I shut the door behind me and she twirls to look me in the eye with those stunned, hazel peepers. J.D. quickly snatches her towel and wraps it around herself with that infamous super speed of hers.

"Damn it! LEON, WHAT THE HELL?!"

I couldn't help laughing my ass off at her deep cherry-red blush and childish pout, "Don't mind me. Just passing through."

"Oh bugger off, Kennedy!"

I laugh even harder, it was hard not to when her English woman side pops out. "Easy, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before anyways."

"That was six months ago, idiot. You don't know what I got now."

"Well then _that _cat's outta the bag isn't it?" Okay bad pun, Kennedy. Real bad pun. From the increasingly brighter shade of red she got and the steely edge in her eyes I knew she thought so too. "Anyways," I clear my throat, "we have an undercover job to do." And yet another bad pun, get your head out of the gutter, Kennedy!

"Wha- what are you talking about?"

"Erica's attending some Ball celebrating the release of some new cosmetic line in the city. We got an invite," I hand her the fake invitations and smile at the way her mouth gaped slightly open, the scarlet blush seeming permanently burned in her cheeks.

"Dr. and Mrs. McAvoy? How did you spring these?"

"Friend," I shrug. Knowing that wouldn't satisfy her I toss the bag with her 'costume' on her bed as a distraction. "Better get ready, we have to be there in an hour."

I take my tux into the bathroom and leave her to her own devices. As I was tying my bow it hit me, why didn't I tell her Ada contacted me? I've always been somewhat protective of Ada, even though she toyed with me in any way that would convenience her. This complicates things so much more than they already were, great. I step out of the bathroom and felt my entire body stiffen in shock. My eyes followed the nimble fingers that strapped the red-ribbon heels around her calves then move up the slit of the black dress to her thigh and adjust the holster of her favorite dagger. She stood up, her long hair in loose, cinnamon-colored curls. I'm use to seeing her in jeans and t-shirts with leather, but never in something as elegant as black silk with her hair down and diamonds reflecting off her skin. Oh yeah, shit is _very_ complicated.

J.D. arches an eyebrow and saunters closer to me, her perfume sending me in a dizzying haze of urges, and adjusted my bow tie, "Looking sharp there, Dr. McAvoy."

"You don't look so bad yourself, _Mrs. _McAvoy."

"Yeah, yeah," she lowers her face to hide her blush. It's just too easy, and such a pretty color. "All right, let's get this over with." She snags her clutch bag from the bed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She blinks and I hold up a black velvet box.

"Oh, right," she breathes and gnaws on her lower lip as she held out her hand, palm facing up.

A smirk plays at my lips and I grab her hand, slipping the wedding band on her finger real slow. I don't think I've ever seen her this red before. "All right, all set."

"Good! Let's go."

We arrive to the Ball's location at some modernized castle, introduce ourselves by our covers, and make it past security without a hitch. Okay, so far so good. We converge towards the bar, searching for Erica in the crowd while I memorize the schematics of the building. Another Umbrella facility but no hive, thankfully. Just a secret lab area out towards the southern wing of the enormous castle.

I look up, still star-stricken when I see her in that halter dress, "Anything yet?"

"No, but I can definitely smell her somewhere here. Talk about hiding under your nose," she mutters.

"Who could possibly want to hide from _you_?" We spin around to meet face-to-face with Damien. "Miss me, sweetheart?"

"What are _you_ doing here?!" I growl under my breath.

"Nice to see you too, Double-007. Been keeping my heart safe have you?"

"Answer the fucking question, jackass."

J.D blinks, okay so I may have lost my cool. I don't usually forget my manners but for some reason the man just did not make staying calm easy for me.

Damien lets a tight smile light his malevolent eyes, "Wouldn't you like to know." He turns to J.D. and holds out his hand, "Can I have this dance?"

Suddenly I find myself wrapping my arm around her waist, "What makes you think she wants to dance with you?"

"Play nice boys," we all turn to watch Ada approach in a white dress, obviously playing up her Chinese heritage from the design. I can feel J.D. tense under my grip but otherwise looks as cool as a cucumber outside. "It's a Ball, we should be having fun." I exchange a glance with J.D. Ada is up to something. I relent and grip the bar counter as Damien leads J.D. to the dance floor. "A bit overprotective of your partner don't you think?" She comments casually as she takes a shot of Burbon.

"She's been through enough."

"Hm, obviously." I finally look away, just as the room seems to get mesmerized by their graceful dancing. "Light on their feet aren't they. They make a pretty cute match."

"Yeah, like a pair of Pitbull puppies before the start snapping at each other's necks. Did you bring him here?"

Ada smirks and nods towards a hall, "Looks like they caught someone's attention."

I look to where she directed me and saw Erica Sanchez make her way towards a security locked door with a pair of guards built like UFC fighters. "Hired muscle, perfect," I sigh.

"She's probably going somewhere safe before attempting to capture your friend over there."

"You set us up."

"Maybe, but this is the only way to get Erica where you need her. Go, don't worry. We have your friend's back."

"I'm not worried about _her_."

Ada arches an eyebrow and I leave her, for once I'm the one doing the walking away, to track down Erica. She has some nerve using J.D. as bait. I look back, see J.D. twirl and make eye contact. For a brief second I can almost feel her rage and disgust, but I also saw the smirk. She was aware of Ada's plan. Smart girl, but would it kill her to let me in on the plan for once?!

**A/n: Whoa super unexpected! I totally had no idea what I was doing with these first two chapters lol. And Sarah did suggest I explore the character's bonds a bit so I ended up typing the first thing to come to mind. I know, not very actiony but it WILL happen don't fret about that guys. So hope you find this interesting now that Ada is in the picture.. Oh yeah and Damien is alive dun, dun, Dun. Wesker didn't do such a good job huh? Lol. Anyways, ya'll know what to do so get to it!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Leon)

**Ha I'm back for the next following chapters. Sarah needs to tend to her own stories and and chase down her muse. Multi tasking ftw!**

**Chapter 3: This Is A Joke, Right?**

I waited, watched J.D. cut a rug with Damien like the rest of the damn room then punched in the code Ada left on the note attached to my tux. I still can't figure out what's in it for her, but as long as I get Erica behind bars I'm not complaining. I slip into a white hall, what's with these people and the color white? For a moment it looks like I can only go in one direction, forward, until I hit a fork - sort of speak. There were four passages, each arch had an emblem of different types of animals.

A bear, an owl, a wolf, and a rabbit. Hm which one to take? Looks like it's rabbit season.

**_NO!_**

Her mental shriek blindsides me and I stumble against a wall, _Easy, Munchkin! The acoustics in here are pretty good you know._

**_Sorry. It's owl, take the owl path._**

"Why the owl?"

**_Um, okay I probably should've told you this. Erica is a witch._**

I can feel the incredulous look on my face, "A witch?"

**_Don't give me that bloody tone! You've come face-to-face with werewolves and freaks like me. You really want to doubt witches exist?_**

I thought about it, put all the occurrences I had experienced these past six months. She had a point. But only brings me back that I still know nothing about what J.D. is or the Insurgi which she seems to bristle at the mention of.

**_Focus, Leon!_**

_I AM focused!_

Her mental growl fades in the background as she breaks the mental connection. J.D. was kind enough to stay out of my head, and I was too nice to intrude in hers. I follow her advice and take the owl passage, still not understanding what the connection is. I see lights up ahead and pull out the handgun I had hidden under my jacket. The second I heard voices I hid behind a pillar and listen in.

"Damn it, Grayson. That spy and Damien are working together and brought that nosy agent to the Ball. If J.D. gets her hands on me this will all be over. I need more of your men on security detail!" There's a pause as if she was listening to his response. "Yes. Yes I know that, but I don't need to show off and risk being caught. If you don't comply you know _exactly_ what I am capable of. I've forgiven your betrayal once and I'm going along with your stupid plan, I won't be as nice next time. Don't underestimate me you Mutt!"

I peek over the pillar to find her talking into a cup. What the hell? There was a sudden, powerful breeze and I run into the room. Erica had literally vanished into thin air. The gold cup she was talking into was full of blood and set on a messy, blood splattered table. There were bones and weird symbols.

**_It's an altar._**

_For what exactly?_

**_Take a good guess, Agent._**

I look closer, I find a map of the globe and a clear crystal smothered in blood. Two pictures, looked like photographs taken from security cameras, they were of Tab and Wesker from when we had infiltrated the Japanese facility. What the hell is going on? Where did Erica and her goons go!

"Looks like I scared her off," J.D. sighs as she strolls over to the altar.

"Enjoy your dance with Damien?" I meant it as a joke but my voice somehow dripped with venom.

She arched an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, I loved it in fact." She rolls her eyes and examines the map, then slams her fist into the table instantly breaking it in half. "Remind me to properly thank Ada for this," she growls with an odd resonance behind her voice, and her eyes went pure gold.

"Yeah, don't worry. I will. What does this altar mean anyways?"

She sets her solid gold eyes on me, they start to fade back to the original hazel, "She's scribing for Wesker and Tab's location. Looks like Grayson needs Erica to find them. He's not done messing with Tab apparently."

"Great," I sigh, my grip tightening over my gun. "Do you think she found them?"

**A/n: okay I comets intended for something much cooler than this to happen but life got in the way and distracted me, effectively making me forget my original plan. Grr. Chapter 4 will be better. Promise!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Leon)

**Ok to make up for the crappy chapter (at least in my opinion) I am going ahead with chapter 4 and hope to the big wish-granting Unicorn in the sky Sarah gets her muse under control. Mine is currently trying to slip out of their shackles using butter. You, cut that out!**

**Muse: *looks up innocently* But, but... But.. I have somewhere to be and it's...**

**OH NO YOU DON'T ::takes out flamethrower:: Feeling lucky, well, do ya'?**

**Muse: *gulp***

**Didn't think so. So as I was saying, I think I might go a little overboard here and add as much interesting stuff as I can. ::sigh:: sodding life and its sodding distractions.**

**Chapter 4: Spoke Too Soon**

She was pensive, the tension rolling off her like tsunami slowly fading, "Doesn't look like she can pin an exact location. The blood is pretty old, she has Edonia circled though so Grayson may start scouting there."

I look back to the wreckage and pick up the crystal from its chain, "You mean _this_ blood? Is this..."

"Tab's blood? Yeah smells like it. Black Fang must've supplied it, but seriously how much of her blood could they have stored?"

I blink, a cold feeling washing over my spine, "I don't think I wanna know the answer to that."

She tilts her head, her eyes rolling towards the right and smirks, "Yeah I guess I wouldn't either. Well, now that we're here maybe we should do some snooping to see what these idiots are up to."

"My thoughts exactly."

J.D. pulls out a Ruger SR22 from her clutch, yeah I'm still wondering who trained these security guards, and nods towards the metal door in the room. I take the lead, opening the door to a marble hall. Everything seems quiet, until J.D. grabs my collar and pins me to a wall behind some crates. Faint stomps of boots against stone echo down the hall and I see an armed guard in a Black Fang uniform walk across the hall's intersection. Great, this should be fun.

**_Well, at least for me_**, she directs a feral smirk in my direction.

J.D. waits for the guard to pass again and runs behind him. She leaps in the air, grabbing his head with her strong legs, and flipping over him to use the momentum to smash his skull against the ground. The bits and pieces of bone and brain stain the stone. And so the bloodshed begins.

I continue ahead, the wild gleam in her eyes still shined bright. We work our way upstairs, taking out guards as quiet as possible, and find ourselves in a furnished hall. Everything was wood molding and green paint, a warmer contrast to the white marble and black and tiles. A storage room patrolled by another Black Fang was parallel to a hall that led down a set of heavy double doors, guarded by a friend of his and a machine gun set up on the ceiling. This should be interesting.

She twists her silencer onto the barrel of her gun and presses herself to a corner of the wall. I guess I'm taking out the Fang in the storage room. I sneak over into the room, ducking behind random crates. Just as the Black Fang turns his back to me I shoot at his head. His cranium splatters into millions of pieces and blood while I watch his body collapse. I hear noise like bursting machinery and the Black Fang out in the hall grunts in alertness. Just as I step out his head explodes, sprinkling me in brain mater and blood.

"Ugh, nice. Thanks a lot, J.D."

"Welcome!"

I brush off the gore, damn and this tux is probably dry clean only. I notice bits of machinery and glass collected in a corner, ah she shot out a camera. Great, this sneaking around isn't exactly my style. Although J.D. seems perfectly equipped for this espionage and stealth game.

We stare at the door, wondering how to get past the machine gun, "We have to get to that door. Any ideas?" J.D. asks.

"Run really fast and hope we don't turn into Swiss Cheese?"

"Brilliant suggestion, dear Watson," she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms under her chest.

Suddenly we notice the gun's laser sight turn off and the gun itself faces down as if it went offline. We exchange glances, "Ada," we mutter.

"That still doesn't make up for using me as bait," J.D. growls as she stalks forward towards the door. She places her hand on the key panel, electrical pulses radiating from her slender fingers, and fries the security lock.

"Hey where did you learn that?"

"Movies," she shrugs with a smile and continues forward. "So now what?"

"A round of 'What's behind this door?' until we find something interesting?"

J.D. shoots another camera out of commission, "Guess so."

We find ourselves in a large kitchen where everything is pure steel and marble walls. They really should fire their interior designer. Just as J.D. reaches the only other door the sound of footfalls comes from the other side. I duck quickly behind a metal counter, J.D. moved so quickly I didn't catch where she ran off to. Footfalls and breathing like oxygen was being supplied by a mask filled the cold room. I sense the guard approach where I was and held my gun ready to take a shot. My heart thumps fast, setting a quick rhythm to the beat of approaching feet. A shade slinks closer from my peripheral and just as I pop from behind the counter the guard drops dead. J.D. watches him fall to his knees from behind and pulls her knife from out of his head.

"Are you planing on letting me do _anything_ tonight?"

She arches an eyebrow, a pink tinge coloring her face before she makes a quick about-face, "We need to pick up the pace here."

She makes it _real_ difficult to wanna stay away from her mind sometimes, I sigh and lead her into a large cafeteria. J.D. sets her hand on my chest to stop me from moving. Her nose twitches, pretty much like Samantha from Bewitched, and points to a door by a set of stairs. We walk right into a library and J.D. follows her nose to a particular bookcase.

"I smell the virus behind this."

"Huh, having a trusty Blood Hound really comes in handy."

Her face falls flat, her fingers drumming absentmindedly against the hidden blade on her thigh, "Call me a Blood Hound again and I'll hurt you."

I smirk and start searching for a way to get past the bookcase, "No you won't."

"Oh? So sure about that, smart ass?" She smacks me upside the head and pulls down a book with her other hand. J.D. smiles at my indignant expression as the bookcase starts to move. She saunters past, "Your girlfriend's been here."

"My what?!"

J.D. rolls her eyes, "Ada used us as a distraction to get rid of Erica and find the lab. Her perfume is faint down here."

"What is she after?"

"Probably some sample, per usual. She's become pretty predictable despite popular belief."

A growl suddenly emanates from my chest as I clutch my gun and move forward. The nerve, once again Ada only worries about her own agenda. But she said we have Erica where we want her, was she lying? Up ahead I notice a machine gun set up above a lab entrance.

"Is that the best they can do?" She mutters.

"What, you're disappointed?"

"Why yes, yes I am actually. Pretty lame defense system if you ask me."

I shake my head, "You must've had a _really_ interesting childhood."

Her face darkens grimly, and she walks up to the locking mechanism by the steel double doors. Oh right, she doesn't remember much of her childhood, and Tab never got around to explaining what she confessed in Japan. The lock needed three codes and a retinal scan. J.D. places her hand on the keypad and used her special skills to fry the lock, overriding the scanner. Yeah, she's perfect for this job. We enter the room, and our jaws hang open. Gold chrysalids were gestating in tubes full of water. J.D. growls, her eyes a solid gold just like the experiments.

"Playing with Tab's DNA still. What the fuck? Is Erica starting to like being the head of Neo-Umbrella that much she has to start acting like..." she cuts herself off then nods towards a computer station. "Think we can hook up to that thing and download the files?"

"Hm, only one way to find out," I hook my communicator to a port and hack into the computer.

As the files downloaded J.D. watched the other doors in the room. From what I gathered looks like they were trying to isolate the protein in their DNA that bonded these things to Tab for two reasons, to keep her from controlling these things again and to develop a mechanism that would create a master/slave relationship they could sell to the idiot that buy these B.O.W. Those bastards don't know what they're getting into.

I pull out after my communicator was done gathering the fies, "Okay got it, now we have to find out where Erica disappeared to."

She nods and we walk out through the second door. We find a series of halls, aware of the dead Black Fang on the ground when suddenly one of them twitches. Their skin grows hot, turns red, and their fingernails grow into menacing claws. Looks like Ada left us some Crimson Heads to deal with, fun.

A growl sounds from my left and I pop a bullet into the zombie's head, only to have one attempt to swipe at my face. I grab at its wrist and shoot it in the face, the back of its head exploding and splattering on the steel floor. A third lunges from behind me but I back-kick it against a wall, he slumps to the ground and I dodge a swipe from my right. These Crimson Heads are quick! I tackle one into its red-headed brother just after a strike and shoot through both their heads with one bullet. The one against the wall springs to his feet but I spin back-kick his head off his shoulders and watch the body twitch on the ground. A slow clap pierces the silence and I smirk at J.D's expression.

"Enjoyed the show?"

"Eh, I give it three stars out of five," she shrugs.

"Critics," I mutter as we wander down the halls.

Through the clear windows of some of the rooms we can see the workstations where most of the chemists and virologists work. Cages meant for lab rats completely empty. I sense a shudder ripple through J.D's body when she saw the large tubes of water and a rage, clearly not my own, crashes on top of me. I set my hand on her wrist, her shaking stops instantly and her breathing settles down. She's still pretty sore about being in that water bubble.

We stumble into an office, nothing seemingly special at first, until I come across a file with ZVII on the label. An account of what happened in the Japanese facility was written. Credited as a failure to proceed with the testing of two subjects, Tabitha Redfield and Jasmine Davenport. After that there were profiles on them. Finally I find a map dotted with several different locations. Boston, Massachusetts, a village in Northern Ireland, and our current location were marked. Finally we catch a damn break! Just as I was about to mention it to J.D, as she looked over a file of the Z-virus, an alarm goes off.

_"Security Breach. Warning: Security protocols in effect. Complete facility lockdown in progress."_

"What did you touch!" J.D. blurts out.

"It wasn't me!"

We rush out of the room and suddenly she stops to look down the hall. J.D. growls out as she aims her gun. "Someone released a fucking Tyrant R!"

I blink and watch as the giant creature made its way towards us, "Shit!" So much for catching a break!

**A/n: I know this was a little slow on the action but hey I'm getting there! Still trying to flesh out an exact plot plus I was running low on ideas and this is the best I got. Now that these two are facing a Tyrant things should get pretty gory again ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 (Tab)

**Okay, my dears, I finally got my muse back under firm control! I can now proceed to create a lovely chapter for A.J. Maybe a few just to ease her mind a little. I might also introduce a new character for this story as well. We'll see what happens and if I can do it without fucking things up! No promises on this end. Now onto the fun. *cackles insanely* This is gonna be gooooooooood.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: I hate dressing up**

I soooooooo don't like formal wear, but after being inside a glass tube for three months in a damned coma I was a little more than happy to put on a black, figure-hugging, strapless dress. Nope didn't mind it at all. And that should've been my first damn clue that things weren't exactly going to be good today. I'm not sure why or how Ada had gotten my phone number, but I can't complain since she had a lead to where Erica was located. Hell, it sure beat hunting her down with one of my own contacts—not that I was being picky mind you—especially considering the fact that I'm mated to a male that doesn't seem to want me around other guys at all. Sheesh…he's really taking this whole mate thing to a new level. Then again, I'm rather thrilled about it.

Of course, when I woke up three months ago from over exerting myself…well, let's just say things got interesting. I was being forced to train to using my mind controlling abilities. Lovely. Just freakin' lovely. I badly wanted to skin someone alive after hearing that. Smug bastard. Oh, not that he got away with it. Nope, Wesker was far from the victor.

Sigh.

Sorry, right now I'm so damn sexually frustrated it's not funny! Of course, it's funny to see my mate in the same predicament. Needless to say we were teasing the Hell out of each other to see who'd cave in first. It certainly wasn't going to be me. Besides, I rather enjoy giving Wesker a chase and believe it or not, I know he enjoys it too. He won't say it, but I can read his thoughts quite clearly when I want to—never told him that one.

Another sigh.

Watching a war with bio-weapons being used from the roof of a building not too far from the fighting I have to say, it took a lot to keep me from turning into a wolf and ripping some people to shreds. As much fun as that sounds, I had promised Wesker that I'd stay under the radar since Erica and Grayson were still hunting for me. Of course, we were both under the impression that this was both their work. Lovely. Remind me to thank Grayson later on when I run into the bastard. Edonia would be a much better place without all this bullshit.

**Enjoying the show?**

I rolled my eyes. _Oh, yeah, I'm about to burst into song any minute now._

I took out my phone—happily it couldn't be traced—and dialed up the smug bastard. Oh yes, Wesker was a smug bastard considering how bothered he got me last night. I'm gonna have to thank him for that one later on down the bloody ass line. Perhaps with a flamethrower?

**Getting a bit violent aren't we?**

I felt my left eye twitch as the phone rang. "You're really gonna pay for that one," I muttered once he answered. "And I'm pretty sure that they're using my virus in this war too."

"Are you sure?"

I groaned. "I'll have to take a closer look…"

"Tab," it came off as a warning growl. Damn man was possessive.

Now I had to roll my eyes at that. "I'll be fine. I'll make sure that no one spots me. Hello! I've been at this kinda shit way longer than any of you have. Remember?"

I hung up on him then, to which he growled dangerously in my head and stated quite plainly that I would be regretting that I had done that. Well, now if he was gonna come after my happy ass to deal out the punishment, then I might as well give chase. After all, it wouldn't do much good not to. I rather like it when he chases me. I'm still debating whether or not I'll let him catch me though.

Hmmm…I'll let him. This time.

Jumping off the roof of the building, I land softly on the ground below—I ain't human so there's no risk in harming myself—and run towards the ongoing battle, knowing that Wesker will be coming after me to make doubly damn sure that I don't get into trouble. Yeah, I'm pissed a little about that…not because he's being a bit over protective…but because he happens to be right! I always seem to get into trouble more when I'm off on my own.

I stay within the confines of the shadows, trying to ascertain the situation a bit more, before feeling my eyes widen in recognition. Yeah, they're using my virus…along with the damn C-Virus as well. What the Hell?! Did the Black Fang just sell mine on the fucking black market? Oh if I find out that's what they were doing I'm gonna go ape shit on someone's ass. Namely Grayson's. That bastard's gotten away with far too much…which reminds me I still need to talk to J.D. about her past and—

SHIT!

I dodge at the last second when I realize that one of the viral infected junkies just spotted me and started firing. Lovely. I may have to do something about these shadows or that virus. I'm about to kill the damn thing when out of nowhere the head just explodes. Now normally I'd be confused until I see my mate walking out of the shadow of another building with his Samurai Edge aimed where the J'avo had been standing. He looks to be quite a bit pissed…and amused. Dammit!

"You were supposed to be careful," he stated flatly.

Shit, I can't tell anything about his mood right now. Yes I'm getting aroused dammit! You would be too! Damn…he looks very yummy in black. I'd really like to—BAD BRAIN! BAD!

I can't say anything as I suddenly find myself getting slammed against the wall and pinned against it. Lovely to have the breath knocked out of me. I open my mouth to make a smart-ass comment before Wesker slams his mouth against mine and all thoughts go 'Gone with the Wind'. Have I mentioned that he tastes so damn delicious?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AND THERE WE HAVE IT! I think I did this quite nicely. Mainly because…I have no idea. My brain just died about half-way through it as it decided to go further into the gutter…but I really didn't want to write anything that shouldn't quite happen…yet. LOL. A.J dear, forgive me!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Leon)

**Hmmm...**

**Chapter 6: Ollie Ollie Oxen Free?**

The Tyrant approaches and just as J.D. takes a step forward to charge a yellowish hand latches on to her head, and swings her though a wall. Crumbling marble and dust fill the hall just as the Tyrant tries for a kick. I roll away from his sluggish attack and fire at his head.

"Jasmine!"

She doesn't answer and I'm forced to move away from the Tyrant as he tries another kick. I need something more powerful than my handgun to take this guy down! I run down the hall, not exactly sure what I'm looking for but I'll know when I see it I guess. Just as I reach the end of the hall I slip at a poor attempt to stop as a trio of Black Fang all lined up to fire at me execution style. Lucky for me they end up firing at the Tyrant behind me.

T-R here gets pretty peeved and attacks the Black Fang. Well that's a nice change of pace. His foot smashes into their stomachs and I notice the bomb surgically attached to his neck. Perfect. I aim. Fire. And his head blows into strawberry pudding, taking the Black Fang that assaulted me with him. Hm. That was easy.

_Where'd you go, J.D?_

Through our weird bond I can hear rapid fire and quick breathing, **_Oh you know, just hanging with some stretchy playmates and Black Fang buddies of mine in some lab. No big deal._**

_Hold on!_

I see a Bandersnatcher stretch its arm for J.D. and she rolls away behind a workstation for cover from bullets. I better hurry! I take one step back towards her and feel a tight grip on my head. He lifts me off my feet and his grip gets tighter, then suddenly drops me. I look back to see Ada approach me with a mini-crossbow in her hand. The Bandersatcher downed by an arrow to the head.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?"

"As long as you're around to bail me out why bother?"

Ada smirks, "Seems we're stuck in here with Umbrella's toys for a while. Where's that cute little partner of yours?"

"I'm on my way to see her actually."

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

We race down the hall back to the gaping hole in the wall J.D. left behind. Problem was she wasn't anywhere in sight and my bond with her was left on mute. What's going on? Ada walks around the rubble and corpses. She clicks her tongue as she appraises the destruction.

"Looks like mommy and daddy didn't teach her to clean up after herself," she comments as she kicks at a dead Bandersnatcher.

"Why did you tip us off, so J.D. could scare off Erica and distract her security detail?"

Ada laughs faintly, "Figure that out all by yourself did you?"

"What did you steal?"

"Just something my employer really seems to want to get his hands on. We really should be getting out of this castle. It's drafty."

If anyone would have a way out of here it would be Ada, but I can't leave without J.D. "Right after I find J.D."

"Oh? So _now_ you're worried about her?"

"Are you tagging along or not?"

She crosses her arms, "You're angry. Hm, it suits you. I have a deadline to meet. You're just going to have to find, Supergirl on your own."

"Why am I not surprised?" I snort and Ada shoots a grapple towards the hole in the ceiling.

"I would hurry if I were you. Before word gets out that J.D. is in the facility," she shouts towards me then runs off.

What's that supposed to mean? I push on forward, trying to reach J.D. through our bond but it's like losing a cell phone signal. I can't get through to her. Is she blocking me out on purpose, or unconscious? At the thought I start to run faster, trying to guess at which direction she would go. Suddenly it hits me, our communicators! Real smart, Kennedy, I deadpan.

I pull out my communicator hoping hers is still intact. I sigh in relief, her tracking signal is still strong. According to the signal I got from her communicator she was upstairs in the west most part of the third floor. I was still on the first floor suites. Well, better get moving.

**A/n: Can you guess what's going on? I'm pretty sure I'm as transparent as glass in this chapter. Oh well. I'm suddenly feeling a surge of energy to keep writing for this so I may be chucking out a few more chapters for ya'll. Now I'm not as humorous as Sarah so you're gonna have to settle for action and gore since they happen to be my specialty. ^^ hope you guys still like it though.**


	7. Chapter 7 (Leon)

**Chapter 7: Too Many Distractions!**

Trapped, low on ammo, and thoroughly pissed I lean against the wall as half a dozen Black Fang open fire in my general direction. Damn, can't a guy get a break around here? I guess it beats facing some viral monstrosity. I was still trapped in the first floor suites and already pretty overwhelmed. Lady Luck sure has it out for me.

I lean my head back against the wall and notice the fire extinguisher in front of me. The thing was pretty heavy to haul but I toss it into the hall and they blow the canister. A white, frigid cloud blinds them and I make my move. I aim at them square in the head. One of the goons kicks my gun into the air. I grab the fist meant for my face and twist their arm behind him. He made a decent human shield while I shot his buddies down with his own rifle.

With that over I scavenge for ammo and sling an AK-101 over my shoulder. As I move down the halls I notice most of these rooms were set up like holding cells. This whole eastern block was nothing but holding cells, for what? Curiosity gets the best of me and I peek into one of the cells, empty. I look into another one and jump back when a zombie started snapping at me. He pounded against the door and alerted the others in their cells. Sick. They're keeping zombies prisoners for what reason? Experimentations?

Just as I reach for the door at the end a light above it buzzes to red. Then all the cells behind me open at once. What the hell? There's someone operating the facility! But who?! Some automatically start to mutate into something worse than zombies. One of the zombies swings at me but I duck and back-kick him into the crowd, only for a second zombie to mutate mid-air into a Bloodshot and pounces on me.

The bastard tries to rip into my throat, and pretty tough to get off. I manage to pull it to the side and roll on top of it, firing into its ribcage until its glowing organs are snuffed out. Another zombie tries to lunge and I shoot right into its mouth, knocking back into the zombie behind it. I have to get this stupid door open to proceed!

Finally my little problem is halfway solved, sticking out of a Shrieker's pocket was a key card I needed to get past the door. Great, looks like I'm stuck spring cleaning before I can get to J.D. I jab at a zombie that got too close for comfort and the Shrieker pulls in a deep breath of air. Shit! He screams that earsplitting scream and moaning echoes down the hall. That son of a bitch!

The Shrieker maneuvers past his zombie brethren towards me, yeah that's right. Just a little closer, Mariah Carey. Oh great, now I'm giving these guys stupid names like J.D. I shoot at a zombie growling at me and kick another in the face before he sunk his teeth into my neck. I shoot at a zombie to my left without looking and roundhouse kick at his head, splitting his skull and spraying gore at the others surrounding him. Suddenly a piercing scream drops me to my knees from behind, killing the crowd around us. His arms start flailing around and whacks me pretty good on the side of the head.

I slide across the floor against a wall and the Shrieker makes the weird, stupid-looking run towards me until I shoot at its throat. He stops and turns tail. Oh no you don't. You're not getting away that easy! I chase after him. Only for him to get swatted away by a Supreme Whopper. Shit!

Suddenly a pair of large claws slice through the Whopper. Fatty falls apart and reveals a newly mutated Tyrant R glaring at me. I blink. Look at the Shrieker remains splattered on the wall like a bug on a windshield. Blink. Stare at the Whopper slices. Blink. Then squint under the Tyrant's roar. FUCKING HELL!

**A/n: eh...**


	8. Chapter 8 (Leon)

**Heh I'm trying to get as much practice writing Leon as I can, can't seem to perfect the guy. Wesker too but he comes in a tad bit later as he's busy keeping Tab out of trouble... Or ****_in_**** trouble as it seems in chapter 5... Anyways! Yeah, just trying to soldier through writer's block here. ::looks back at wall with legs:: No! STAY AWAY, DEMON! ::hiss::**

**Chapter 8: Almost there - Oh crap!**

Oof! Tyrant-R slams me to the door just as I swipe the key card from the floor. I can't just let this guy chase after me while I go looking for J.D. He swipes his claws for me, which I roll away from and take out the assault rifle. He grunts, using his huge claws for a shield against my line of fire. Then he charges. Crap! I strafe to the left and keep firing. This little dance goes on for a few more minutes until he roars and goes down like a plank. Now stay, good boy!

I discard the empty clip and reload before swiping the key card. The light goes green and I walk forward. A stairwell straight ahead. As I ascend I try to make contact with J.D. through our bond, but nothing gets through. Icy waves wash over my stomach and ripple across my skin. What if something happened to her? My mind went crazy then. What if she had been captured for testing again? Memories of the incident in Japan cause the frigid sensation to thaw and my blood starts to boil. If something happened to her it's on Ada's head.

I reach the third floor, unfortunately the door I need to get to has a maximum security lock. To open it I need a retinal scan from three different employees. If J.D. were here she'd just toast this thing. Great, this is just... Great. I sigh, how am I supposed to trick a retinal scanner three times and swipe two more key cards to get into the room? Come to think of it, how did J.D. end up in the room without frying the locking mechanism? Is there another way in?

I wander the third floor, maybe I can get a clue as how to get past the security lock. It was quiet, save for the sound of my own dress shoes against marble. Ok, why is everything in this place either marble or steel? Have they no idea what wood or linoleum is? I'm sure they're much cheaper to decorate with. I shake my head, my inner interior designer aside, I have to focus. Now that I have the breathing room to analyze things looks like none of the actual employees were here, just Black Fang and those zombies held prisoner. Ok, so now, who set those Tyrants and Zombies free to begin with? Are we being toyed with and J.D. is just my little cheese at the end of the rat's maze? No, it can't be. Then it would mean who set this up was working with Ada since she was what got us in the castle in the first place. I know Ada, at least enough of her to notice she wouldn't intentionally put me or anyone in grave danger. Of course, I could be wrong.

My first instinct is to check the room beside this one. Just a conference room. Hm. Further down the hall I walk into what looks like a server room. Just a bunch of headless computers in server racks with wires. Nothing particularly useful here, but is there a way to hack into the security lock from here? Damn it, could I pull that off? I've received some training for hacking but that's all pretty basic stuff. Better yet, maybe I can get my computer expert to do it for me. I take out my communicator and thankfully Ingrid is still online.

"Leon?... Are you wearing a tux?"

"Yeah, some mini-vacation this turned out to be. I got a tip on Erica's whereabouts and now I'm trying to track J.D. down in this laboratory in a castle owned by Umbrella. I need a favor."

She blinks for a moment, "Uh, right, what do you need?"

"Think you could hack into the facility's mainframe if I hook you up to the server room? I need to get past a door to get to J.D."

She deadpans, "Sure, did you find anything useful?"

"Just a map of Erica's trips and possibly the next location she'll be at, Edonia. We have to get out of this building first though."

"All right, I'll get into the security system of the building, won't be easy though. Then we'll fly you out as soon as possible. By the way, where did you get the tip?"

"Long story," I sigh.

"Okay, you can give me the details later."

"Ok," I hook my communicator to a port on one of the servers and wait for Hunnigan to get through the security locks. The floor began to tremble and I had a feeling an old buddy just got up from his nap. "Think you can speed it up there, Hunnigan?"

A beep echoes from down the hall and I snag the communicator before rushing out to the door. Only to get caught in a swipe and tossed against a wall. Tyrant-R roars and tries for a kick to my head. I roll away and watch its foot go through the wall.

"Can't get enough of me can ya'?"

He pulls his foot out the rubble. His eyes go solid gold and I notice canines poke through his lips. That's eerily familiar. Shit!

**A/n: Uhm... So I was planning on going for more suspense horror really but I sort of got distracted in the middle of the chapter and had to leave it halfway done then came back to it completely forgotten the original intentions. Sorry ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 (JD)

**Ok, so all of my Leon chapters have been ridiculously short, mostly due to my waning muse, bugger got loose and is currently running around the place like a headless chicken, and because I'm afraid I'm screwing him up and not keeping true to how he is in the series. In some instances he's pretty rugged and in others he can't seem to stop throwing one liners. He's... Hard to pin down exactly.. pun so not intended! Anyways. I'm making up with a longer chapter and hopefully it piques mine and Sarah's muses. ^^ Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry**

Peppered down by bullets I let out a growl. A Bandersnatcher jumps over the desk I was hiding behind and tries to swing at me with the only arm it has. I pop a shot at its head, knocking him back for a moment. Fucking hell, Leon can use a hand and I'm stuck here dealing with these assholes. I could just take advantage of my abilities but lately they've been... Well... Something happens I'm not too thrilled about. I can almost feel myself slipping away. I clench my jaw and pump the damn Bandersnatcher full of lead. He goes down with a thud and realize the Black Fang were closing in. Oh joy.

Reloading, my nose picks up a decent dozen of those Black Fang fuckers all crowding the trashed lab. Just as I hear the click of my clip locking in place the hairs on the back of my neck stand erect. A cool breeze sweeps into the room and the Black Fang scream out in pain, twitching as if they were being electrocuted. They all fall dead and suddenly glowing green eyes pierces my gaze, before a painful charge surges through my body and everything goes black.

There was... something. It was gruff, loving, hanging precariously on the fringes as I was slowly coming to. It was a voice. I never heard this voice before, or maybe I had. I must've heard it somewhere if it was so familiar. There was a ghost of an emotion left behind, pain. A feeling of loss. It was the same sensations I experienced when I started to remember the day I died, the day _he_ died. Suddenly a prick on my arm startles me and my eyes snap open just as someone caught my wrist. Damien seemed unfazed as he pulled blood from my arm while holding my fist away from his face. He doesn't feel the same.

Damien lets a smirk color his face before turning towards me, "Had a nice nap, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Asshole. You teasered me!"

"You'd be a handful if I didn't."

"What are you doing?"

He stood up with the vial of blood and syringe, releasing a drop into a piece of glass and sliding it under a microscope. "I just want to know what would happen if the Black Fang got a hold of you. I have a sneaky suspicion that ZVII virus they developed wasn't just meant to kill Tabitha and make her Grayson's sex puppet."

I sit up on a medical bed covered in stiff tissue, realizing Damien hadn't bothered to restrain me. He drops a yellow liquid, kind of looked like apple juice, into the wet slide of my blood. He smiles, "Figures you'd adapt to it," he mutters.

"What the hell is going on? Why did you bring me here?"

"I need your help, well... _We_ need your help."

My blood runs cold. Last time he said that he was referring to the Presul back in Washington seven years ago. Just before I had started training my body to do more than lift two tons over my head. They wanted me to join forces with them, I ended up going coocoo-bananas and learned I could do some pretty interesting stuff. Practically word got around and I became known as the most powerful of my kin.

"I want nothing to do with you or the bloody Presul. You know that."

Damien turns and sits on the cot with me, the crinkling paper grating my already thinning patience. "I know, but this time you don't have much of a choice, sweetheart. The Black Fang are a threat to humanity, just as dangerous as the Insurgi. For now these two may be fighting each other for the claim over the human race but if Black Fang catch you and Tab it's all over, for _all_ of us."

"What do you know?"

"Insurgi are a little more powerful than the Black Fang bargained for. They need a secret weapon and somehow ran into Erica. My best guess Grayson was targeting her for some reason and she squirmed her way out of a tight spot by offering you up, or sleeping with him first - you know how she is. She was expecting him to kill you in exchange for her to be left alone, she had no idea Grayson knew you back in the day and that you would lure Tab out in the open. Now the Black Fang have _two_ secret weapons against the Insurgi."

"And the Presul want to intervene. Typical," I roll my eyes.

"Damn it, J.D, we aren't the bad guys here!"

I wasn't exactly sure when, or how, but next thing I knew I had Damien by the throat and pinned him to a wall. I felt the heat color my eyes gold. "You're all nothing but ruthless fanatics." Something was off, why is there a weird resonant echo behind my voice? It doesn't feel friendly. "Because of you and your stringent beliefs I'm orphaned and have no childhood to speak of. I spent months getting probed and tested before I realized I had the skills to escape that damn place then was reduced to a petty thief for survival. Good guys my ass. WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU?!

"If we don't stop these organizations who will?"

"I got that covered," I toss Damien aside like trash. He sits up on the cot, coughing the kinks away on his windpipe.

There it was, that feeling creeping up. Yeah I do have a penchant for gore and blood, but this was so much worse. It felt out of control, like a deep rooted lust for chaos and carnage - and everyone was a target. I try to calm down, swallow back my rage. Damien's eyes were on me but I didn't care at the time. Couldn't really afford to and risk assaulting him without realizing again.

"Hey," I sense him get back to his feet. "J.D?" He rest his hand on my shoulder, and for a moment he was _my_ Damien again. "Relax, sweetheart."

His voice wasn't dripping with arrogance anymore. This is the only reason I haven't killed him yet, aside for the fact it's petty to hold him accountable for what his father did to me. He turns me around and lifts my face by the chin. His eyes looking intently into mine.

"You're losing it aren't you? Your hold on your humanity is slipping."

"If I am it's all the Presul's fault," I mutter and pull away from Damien. I find my Ruger set on the workstation and check the chamber. "I don't have time for this. I have to find Leon."

I wanted more info, obviously. I wanted to know why he seemed to be working with Ada or why she tipped us of. Although I'm pretty sure the motives for my latter musing was probably personal. I don't even understand why they have a thing. So what, she likes him because he looked especially pretty under the moonlight? Actually.. Scratch that. Leon is actually pretty good to look at, freaking awesome to look at in fact. Especially when he's fighting and - damn, focus! Whoa hormones sucks. I half expected Damien to stop me from leaving but he just let me slip through his fingers. Hm, that's a first.

I walk out the room and notice I'm surrounded by automatic steel doors and the area is particularly chilly. Fucking hell, and me in a black halter dress feeling mighty exposed, and all this running and fighting isn't comfortable in heels let me tell you. If there wasn't already a slit in the dress I probably would've torn it up by now. I walk down the halls, my heels making clicking noises resound off the walls. The place was irritatingly calm as I looked for an exit. I was about to reach for my communicator when a chill ran up my spine. There was faint shuffling in one of the rooms and curiosity begged I investigate. Yeah, like _that_ wasn't a bad idea.

I enter one of the rooms and my jaw drops. Blink. Stare. And a group of eyes stare blankly back at me. You gotta be kiddin' me! There were a few zombies sitting around a table with playing cards in their hands and some were down to the skivvies and a pair of socks. Are they playing _strip_ poker?! They continue as if I hadn't interrupted the game and one of the zombies put down a Royal Flush with a triumphant groan. He points at the fellow in his skivvies and another of the players pulls out a video camera while snickering.

I should've known what was going to happen. The zombie stands and hooks his fingers into the waistband of his tighty-whities. "OH GOD NO!" I shut my eyes and fire randomly.

The half naked zombie was bent over the poker table without a head. His buddies stand up looking distraught then one points at me angrily, groaning something that for some reason translated into 'Oh my God, she killed Kenny!' in my mind. I shoot the others dead and walk out the room on wooden legs. What the fuck?

I shake my head and continue on. A beep echoes down the hall and I run towards the sound like Pavlov's dog. Something told me that was a good sound. I rush through the heavy metal doors in time to watch Tyrant-R all decked out with claws smash his foot into the marble wall. Leon stands up, aiming an assault rifle at his head and his eyes bug out of his head. When I look back to the Tyrant I notice the gold eyes and protruding canines. Shit this guy's juiced with Tab's DNA!

He rushes for Leon and I start firing at his head. Leon strafes towards my direction and the idiot Tyrant jams his chrome dome into the wall. Almost reminded me of a dumbass ostrich. Leon looks back and smirks, "Nice to see you're okay."

"Mental damage aside yeah, ditto." Leon flashes me an inquisitive look and I shake my head to dismiss it. "So, miss me?"

"Heh, yeah the extra muscle wouldn't hurt a few minutes ago."

I roll my eyes, "Gee, nice to know you value my super humanity more than my company."

Tyrant-R finally plucks his head out of the wall and levels a glare at us. He walks forward and we open fire. Suddenly, instead of the expected coil and charge, he roars and leaps at us. I blink and Leon tackles me out of the way. The Tyrant sinks his claws into the floor and swings at us. We fly down the hall and hit the ground, hard. That son-of-a-bitch is really asking for it! He charges as we struggle against our sore muscles to get up. We roll out of the way but he changes direction mid-charge and kicks Leon into a wall like a soccer ball. A familiar, sickening crack of breaking bones sends an icy jolt in my core, and suddenly I was seeing red. My veins felt like they suddenly filled with lava and my skin was about to burst into flames. Tyrant-R turns his attention towards me, unaware of how royally pissed off I just got.

He roars, a snarling sound pretty similar to a wolf, and charges again. Just as he was about to take a step with his massive left leg it rips right at the middle of his thigh and he falls on his face. Blood bathes the marble floor as it shot out of his severed leg. Muscle, sinews, and the grayish epidermis hung like useless threads as he roars in pain. Oh, I'm not done with the bastard. Concentrating even harder I lifted his enormous body into the air, the mental strain causing a headache but I was too pissed to care. I focus on the blood still circulating in his system and manipulate its polarity. His flesh ruptures as the veins engorge themselves with pressure. Some the veins burst and release streams of blood over his muscles body. The agonized roaring of the fucking creature shake the halls. Now it was time for my payback.

I pick out the traces of iron in its physiology. Toying the magnetic field and manipulating its density until the iron in its blood started to weigh down, then a succession of snaps and cracks rang within him. Every bone in his body shatters under the weight, and by the tired grunts he emanates I can tell he was barely hanging on. I reverse the flow of whatever blood he has left to rush into his heart at once and watch as his chest grew and burst open. The Tyrant-R falls like a sac of potatoes and suddenly everything around me starts spinning and I collapse to my knees. Blood dripped from my nose as if I received a heavy blow and broke it. I crawl over to Leon, still hanging on to consciousness and his eyes unblinking as I slowly, carefully cradle him into my arms.

"Are you all right?" My voice was a hoarse whisper. Staying conscious was getting harder and harder.

"Wha-"

"Leon!"

He shook his head, "I can't move my damn legs."

It was an impulsive thought, highly dangerous, but it's worth a shot. If I can manipulate a being's physiology to break them then I should be able to fix them too, right? I trail my hand along his spine, looking for the break. His lumbar region was cracked to hell from what I can tell. Shit. I close my eyes, envisioning the white blood cells in the marrow of his bones and play with the polarity, forcing them to spill into his blood stream quicker. Applying some pressure to his spin I force the bones to stay in place as they were repaired. Blood pours over my lips and my head feels about ready to explode. There's a series of snaps and an electrical pulse starts to buzz under my fingertips, meaning his synapses started to receive messages from his lumbar region again. Leon groans in pain and I open my eyes, he rubs his back but sits up fine nonetheless. Suddenly my vision starts to get hazy and I black out, again.

When I come to I was in bed, under some blue comforter and an IV buried into my arm. What the hell? I try to sit up but every muscle in my body protests against me. With a sigh I give up and look towards my left as a floral fragrance catches my attention. A tall, white Orchid stood in a purple pot. The door opens and my head whirls towards the right as Leon strolls into room with a cup of steaming coffee. His blue eyes light up and he rushes overs

"Hey! How are you feeling?"

"Peachy. Where am I?"

"Hospital. After Hunnigan hacked into the facility's mainframe getting out of there wasn't much of a problem. But let me tell ya' dealing with Black Fang with dead weight slung over your shoulder isn't much of a picnic."

I glare at him for a moment, but he had a point, "Sorry."

He blinks, "That was a joke, Jasmine. I should be thanking you. I don't know what you did but if you hadn't I wouldn't be on my feet right now."

"I could've ended up killing you. I had no idea what I was doing."

"Eh.. Right. I could've lived better not knowing that," he ran his hand through his hair and sips his coffee.

I finally notice the bags under his eyes and the sweat pants and t-shirt assemble. Not his usual taste in style, guy keeps himself pretty presentable. "How long have-"

"About three days, I've been on security detail in case there was any funny business."

"Erica!"

"Don't worry, we know where she is. We can fly out to meet her as soon as you can."

"I'm ready!" I try to sit up again but he keeps his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't push yourself."

"I'm not. _You're_ the one doing the pushing."

"Very funny." I grin brightly and watch as his chuckle brings a light into his tired eyes. "Cut it out. You're supposed to be sick."

"I'm supposed to be clinically insane too but you don't see me in the loony bin do ya'?"

"Not yet anyway," he mutters.

I deadpan and stick my tongue out at him. It's silent for a moment then I eye the coffee in his hands. "Is there any more of that?"

He arches an eyebrow at me, "Oh no you don't."

**A/n: okay that was long and I have I clue where this all came from. Hope it was.. Enjoyable.**


	10. Chapter 10 (Wesker)

**Ok so I got hyper listening to ACDC so if my chapter comes out as an inappropriate... WTF then sorry. ^^**

**Chapter 10: Pieces Falling Into Place.. Most of Them**

I toss the last of those goddam rags out to the Goodwill bin. What? Just because I come off as a villain it doesn't mean I don't care. All right perhaps I don't care _too_ much, I peppered the clothes in itching powder before I handed them in. So as I was mentioning, the last of Tab's clothes were on their way to a Goodwill for the children of the soldiers in the war. I pick up my order from the dry cleaners and restock our hotel closet with all new clothes. Tabitha should really consider _not_ irritating me once in a while.

I sit at the small table, sipping coffee as I go over my reports filled out by the mole I had set up in Neo-Umbrella. Looks like Miss Sanchez has been creating a whole new line of B.O.W utilizing Tab's DNA, and has indeed sold the Z-virus in the black market. The woman was right, fantastic, she will not let me live this down the moment she realizes her assumption is correct. On top of upgrading B.O.W Miss Sanchez seems particularly afraid of meeting face-to-face with darling J.D. Curious, wonder why she is so afraid of a confrontation.

Tab slinks out of the steaming bathroom. My keen eyesight automatically lock on the drops of water still running down her skin. The messy mop of red hair I find so attractive, not sure why I'm fond of messy hair. Usually I'm more pleased when I am the cause of her disheveled look. She rolls her eyes, aware of my current state. Of course she is, she has abstained the moment I forced her to improve her abilities. She has strains of my DNA in her blood now, I will not accept anything less than impeccable from her. So, because of this very reason, for letting me stew in my urges for only wanting what's best-

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDIN' ME!"

A smirk breaks across my face, "Are you happy with my selection?"

She yanks a white sundress from the closet, "Do I _look_ friggin' happy to you?"

"That's too bad. I spent a small fortune finding you the best quality clothes I could find." Granted I didn't actually pick it out myself. Can you picture me browsing through the women's section of a store? That's ridiculous even for _me_. Her mouth falls open as she eyeballs the dress. "That expression really doesn't become you Dear-Heart."

"Shut up!" She snaps and walks over to the dresser with a growl. Hm, she won't like my lingerie selection any better then. "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH, ALBERT WESKER?!" She screeches as she tosses the lingerie out of the dresser and rips a lace thong in her grip. Her whole frame shaking.

"Enough and get dressed. We have a meeting to get to."

She growls and points to the heap of clothes, "I'm not wearing any of that. I wish you'd quit with these games and suck it up."

"Hm, and I wish you had a choice," I smirk, her eye twitching with annoyance until suddenly a wolffish grin lights her face.

"Fine."

She drops the towel and sits on our bed triumphantly. Only a werewolf would be comfortable in the nude, I deadpan. For a while I focus on the reports. Tab makes herself comfortable and watches television. However, being a male it's hard not to notice when your mate is completely relaxed on the bed and nude. But I stand my ground.

Suddenly she picks up the phone, "Room Service?..."

Before I can fathom what happened I pulled the phone from her hand and pinned her firmly against the bed, hovering and watch her swallow back a giggle. If the heat radiating from this woman was anything to go by I'd say this was a pleasant side effect of her plan. "Are you trying to anger me?"

"And succeeding," she grins brilliantly. "Get me my clothes back and we won't have a problem."

I feel my eyes burn blue. All this trouble just because I want her to train. Good grief. "Seems like you don't want to get out of this room for a while."

"Like hell you're keeping me here," her voice was level but accentuated by her snarl.

I smile and the phone rings. After answering I promptly hang up and crawl, slowly, away from Tab. Smiling when her body shuddered from the absence of my warmth, "So be it, I shall meet with the woman alone. Enjoy your television."

I walk down to the dinning terrace and find Excella Gionne by the bar ignoring the bartender's advances. The moment her eyes find me my skin starts to crawl. Such a pathetic woman, unfortunately her ambition and ideals suite my purpose well. She struts towards me, placing her hand lightly on my bicep.

"Wesker, such a pleasure to see you," she purrs and I can feel Tab's growl echo in my mind.

A smile lightens my face, my amusement causing Excella to find my expression sincere towards her, "You look well. So is it safe to assume Miss Sanchez has no suspicions?"

"None whatsoever. I have her completely under my spell."

**_Ha, load of shit. She's just lucky Erica isn't familiar with..._**

_What?_

**_..familiar with moles when she sees one._**

_Hm, we will discuss _that_ later. I have business to tend to._

**_Great, looking forward to it,_ **she sighs.

We arrive to our table and I, being the gentleman as always, pull a seat out for Excella. She sits, ridiculously flattered, and I sit across from her. "Is there anything to add to your reports?"

"Yes. It seems as if an ex compatriot of yours, Ada Wong, helped Agent Kennedy and Agent Davenport infiltrate Erica's Austrian Facility recently. They escaped with knowledge of her current whereabouts and plans. They are scheduled to arrive in a few days until Agent Davenport has fully recovered."

My hands automatically tighten. J.D, believe it or not, is essential to my plans further down the road.

**_They better not be the plans I think you're thinking..._**

_Bit of a contradiction don't you think?_

Excella quickly set her hand over mine, not very discourageable is she? Tab's growl keeps me from pulling away too quickly, "Is everything all right? Does this complicate your plans?"

"No, not at all. Remind me to thank Miss Wong later," I pull my hand away to pretend to peruse the menu.

"Hm, what do you suggest I order? Everything here is so tempting it's difficult to choose."

**_That's the best she got? Ha, pathetic._**

_Is that bitterness I'm sensing?_

**_Your instincts aren't as sharp as they use to be_**, her voice falls flat.

A smirk rolls across my lips, and Excella arches an eyebrow, "Well?" She asks.

"Pick anything. Most of the menu is adequate for your taste."

The waiter approaches and I order my Quail and risotto, as anticipated Excella orders the same with white champagne. "What is the state of Jasmine Davenport?"

Her head jerks, seemingly curious to the intention of my question, "She simply over exerted herself. According to footage found in the facility she exhibited the ability to manipulate the physiology of not only herself but others, having used it to eviscirate a Tyrant-R at his most evolved mutation and healing Agent Kennedy."

Impressive.

**_Really? Hm wow._**

_With proper training she can become a formidable force._

I can almost picture Tab rolling her eyes and suddenly a loud snarl rings in my head. Excella's bare foot slithered its way up my calf. "Is business all you ever think about? Can you not take a few moments to enjoy yourself?"

I arch an eyebrow, the purring emphasis on 'enjoy' being an obvious double entendre. Pitiful. I really must hurry with my goals and get rid of this harlot.

**_Oh let me!_**

_Tab, she still has her uses. She is Erica's trusted partner after all._

**_I'm still gonna get you back for this. Don't think just because she serves an important purpose I'll look past the little game you're playing._**

_Don't start something you can't finish, Dear-Heart._

**_Oh-ho, so it's like that?!_**

She breaks the mental connection and leaves me to enjoy my meal, as much as I can despite the unsavory company. Most of Excella's advances go unreciprocated, most. She needed a few signs of hope to ensure I have her loyalty, not that she needed much encouragement. Then Tab's scent sweeps through the terrace. She was admittedly stunning in a purple cocktail dress. Her figure wrapped tightly in Egyptian cotton and the gold heels forcing more definition to her legs. A smug grin lights her eyes, she noticed my staring.

I clear my throat and focus on the meal, "What of the weapons supplied by Neo-Umbrella? Are they complete?"

"No, Erica and Grayson are merely using the war to test prototypes. They're more resilient and powerful than the older models, even show signs of higher intelligence capabilities. But aside from being highly uncontrollable they seem to have a set expiration date."

"Oh?"

"Yes, the Z and ZVII virus are much too unstable for the B.O.W to sustain. That's why they are searching for Tab and rushing to formulate a plan to capture J.D. They know Tab is more than capable being the only surviving carrier of the Z-virus, but they also suspect J.D. to be capable of successfully bonding with the Z and ZVII virus. All due to the fact her blood stabilized your Prototype virus and was a factor in curing Tab of the ill effects of the ZVII virus. Although, seeing how the fool is hellbent on exacting vengeance on Erica capturing the girl should be simple."

My eyes burn blue at her nonchalance. Am I more protective of young J.D. than I should be?

**_She _****is****_ part of the pack. It's only natural._**

I look up just in time to observe the bartender make eyes at Tab. A snarl involuntarily rips from my throat. She smiles, aware of what his advances are doing to my patience. The bartender engulfs her hand unnecessarily as she slips her payment for the Martini and before I knew it his wrist was in my grip. Tab was not amused, but in the inside her chuckling reverberated like bells in my mind.

I look back at Excella, whom appears thoroughly puzzled, and snarl towards the bartender, "Tell the lady I had other business to tend to and that the meal is paid for."

Before he can answer to my request I scoop Tab into my arms and rush to our room. There will be other battles.

**A/n: um yeah.. So hope this helps Sarah. You have the evil plot. Wesker getting pissed. And Excella getting blown off. ^^ Whew! And I still have more in store! Just.. Not right this second. The spotlight is giving me a sunburn.**


	11. Chapter 11 (Tab)

**And here we go! A lovely little chapter for WTF! I must say, I'm getting back into the swing of things. Hell, if you're all patient enough, I might even put up a mysterious POV. Why? Well, it's fun. Anyhoo, let's get the ball rolling shall we?**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11: if all else fails…knock the asshole out!**

I can't stop the grin on my face as I wake up the next day feeling quite refreshed! Yep, I won that last little battle of the sexes. Not that I got away completely scot free. Bastard just had to torture me in the process before getting right down to business. Then again, I brought most of it on myself as I had kept a smug grin on my face almost the entire time. Until we got to the screaming. And it wasn't in pain I might add either. I don't mind it. Hell, the bite marks I've got on my neck and other areas on my body were pretty much worth it. Yes, I enjoyed myself. And I made damn sure my mate enjoyed himself as well.

Oh, yes, that one comment of Excella's pissed me off good. And again, I made sure the man enjoyed himself. Now, I didn't get to have all the fun and I wasn't the one dominating—I rather like being dominated in the bedroom. Sex isn't fun if you can't have any!

It was fun getting my mate to crack by the way. Yes, I abstained because he was forcing me to do something that I didn't need to be pushed to do—and I was going to do it at some point anyway. Show the Mr. Would Be God that he wouldn't be able to resist his own mate in a battle of wits. I think I just proved that point home. Now though I'm going to have to be careful as I'm sure he'll just up the ante again. Not that I'm not looking forward to that…but if Wesker decides to do so by giving Excella anymore false hope he and I will go another few rounds.

After taking a lovely warm shower and leaving my mate still dozing on the bed—I did enjoy the view though—I changed into the short black skirt and form fitting top that I had found in the closet. Contrary to what Wesker believes, I wasn't all that pissed about my new wardrobe. I just wish he didn't throw out those other clothes as they were what my brothers had given me as a birthday gift a couple years ago. No matter, I'll just make sure to check the mail every so often as I'm sure they were sending me some replacements. Yeah, I know we're supposed to be lying low, but I can get information via a pack bond and know how to send out an address without having to worry about some idiot picking it up. A pack bond is nothing like the internet. It's a whole lot better!

I decided to forgo wearing any underwear as the game hadn't quite ended yet. After all, it was my mission to drive Wesker out of his mind. I fully intend to that too. Been around long enough to know how too. Besides, seduction missions were what I had excelled at once upon a time.

Taking a peek out the door after getting dressed, I see that he's still asleep and through the bond I confirm that. Don't feel much like getting caught sneaking out. Yeah, I'm trying his patience with this new stunt of mine, but I don't relish being caged. Been there, done that. Ain't thrilled with doing it again thanks very much. Now to get back to business…I leave the room silently. I was a master at stealth after all. Continuing on to the elevator and pressing the down button. My little plan is going into the city and exploring a bit. Not to mention perhaps having a bit of fun. After all, there is only so much non-violence a girl can take before she blows a damn fuse.

I manage to make it out of the hotel without any interference. Oh, I didn't mention this either, but I was also going to scout for information. Sure, Ada Wong was helping out—well, I did ask her to help J.D and Leon…mostly with the whole mate bond thing. Woman was a real good sport about it too. I think she was happy that Leon finally had found someone. After all, Ada was mated to my brother Jackson. Ho-oh! Yeah, I had both of them helping me with this little endeavor. But why did they have to get Damien in on it too? I know that I requested that they help…but seriously?!...that guy was bad news. And I'll have to remind myself to beat the shit out of Damien later on for putting J.D's life in danger several years ago. Those idiots just can't seem to get anything right anymore!

**_Where are you?_**

Oh, looks like Wesker has awoken. I grinned. _Just doing a little sightseeing. After all…I can't be in bed all day._

**_Return here, now!_**

I can't stop the bout of laughter that welled up inside of me this time. And I'm pretty sure I came off looking like a mental patient to some of the people here out on the street. I was irritating him again. Good! I may have won a few battles…but I'm lookin' to win the whole damn war!

_Catch me if you can!_

I took off running, hearing his mental growl in my mind. Made me laugh all the more. Hell, I always did enjoy being chased. It speaks to the instincts to have a male chasing me—well, having my mate chasing me. But I sure ain't gonna make it easy for him either. I do like to make things a challenge for him.

Continuing running through the streets, I didn't have time to react before a building blew up right next to me sending me flying several yards away. Now normally, that wouldn't be a problem until I tried picking myself up and finding out that I had several pieces of a building sticking out of me in several places. And if that wasn't bad enough I discovered that the reason for the bombing was a new type of B.O.W that just happened to be traipsing along. Looked like the Ustanak, but bigger…a whole lot bigger. Oh, lookie! And it's equipped with bombs! How freakin' marvelous! Could this day get any better?

Probably not with my damn luck.

Ugh, in fact, it got worse as the Ustanak II as I'm calling it charged at me. Nice. Looks like I've a new friend that wants to play. Unfortunately, I'm not in the mood for games. Doing a flip I land on the other side of the newly improved idiot, pulling the pieces of building out of my body and grinning as the wounds healed up instantly. Yep. I wasn't just an infected werewolf anymore…I had sort of become the ultimate infected werewolf. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sounds like an ego trip, but since I'm the only one to survive it…and J.D could too since I had a blood transfusion with her when she was little. Reminds me that I'm gonna have to speak to her about her past at some point in time. Great. That was gonna be a blast I can tell ya that much right now.

Oops, back to the situation at hand. I mean that literally as I just got backhanded into a building. Dammit! Where the Hell was a rocket launcher when you need one and—oh! That's right, I don't need one.

"Ya mind, I'm a little busy," I stated as I start fighting the Ustanak II. It was doing fairly well, fighting like the original, but with more intelligence. A lot more. I couldn't really confuse it like I could other creatures, but that's when it hit me that this thing was infused with my DNA. Ooh, nice. Let's see. Hmmm…kill or mind control? "I think I'll go with B."

Needless to say, I got into its mind and sent that damn thing back to who knows where. Would've been a great day until I felt my mate through the bond. Shit. He'd been watching the whole damn thing. Not only was he enraged that I had put myself in danger again…but…SERIOUSLY MAN?! He got turned on by that?!

I whimpered a little as his emotions affected me like he knew they would. I'd bloody well get him back for this! Well…once I can walk again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

***blinks* *stares at screen**blinks again**chuckles* okay, I have no idea where the living Hell all that came from…I must say it is dangerous to have me write whatever pops into my head. Shit. I'd say this was getting downright WTF. (What the Fuck!) Or (Weirder than Fuck) either way…this whole chapter got away from me! It's not my fault that it wound up this way. My fingers just have a mind of their own apparently.**

**Inner: that much is noticeable.**

**SHUT UP!**


	12. Chapter 12 (JD)

**Ha well Sarah has presented some unexpected tidbits into the story, as usual lol. Guess I have quite a bit to work with. Let's see where I can get this going.**

**Chapter 12: Just Kill Me Now**

I was in hell. No other way to explain it. It was all so vivid, the pain of having slivers of my skin peeled off my muscles. The need to scream but unable to will my vocal chords to cooperate, much less open my mouth. A pungent stench of decay burned down my esophagus and set my head into a whirl of dizziness. In the background I heard screaming, a boy, fairly young by the tone. He was screaming my name, crying for my help. I couldn't move. Only look to the awfully horrible looking creature lapping blood off my arm and shuddering in ecstasy.

It was cold, my body turning to ice as the monster fairly close to a golem and alien love child drained me dry. All of a sudden the screaming stopped. A body drops into my line of sight. Teary, chocolate brown eyes pierced through me.

I jolt awake, Leon jumps along with me. Damn it! My brain is a sodding asshole! I've relived this memory so many fucking times before, the day my brother and I died thirteen years ago, why was it that it replayed again today? I already faced it, could it be because of the voice I heard in Austria? Hm, looks like Adrian's little trick is starting to wear off even more. Fun.

"Are you all right?"

The concern in Leon's voice was enough to warm my core, and just before I answered a bloody pushcart rams into my funny bone. OW! My mouth rounds out to a silent ouch as I rub furiously at my elbow. "Next time _you_ sit in the aisle seat," I hiss under my breath.

A thousand watt smile nearly melts me like butter, "Sure. But what do I get out of it?"

Oh man that's a loaded question. Wait! Is this guy trying to get under my skin or flirting? No, it can't be. Leon only has eyes for Ada. I brush it off and return his smile with an unfortunately not as brilliant gleam, "A lovely view of the carpeting!"

"Hm tempting, but I'll pass."

"Jerk," I mutter. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Oh. Are we there now?"

Leon throws a warning look at me, "Oh no. Don't go there, J.D."

"Why, go where dear Leon? If you hadn't noticed I'm strapped to an airplane seat so I clearly can't go anywhere," I flutter my lashes and smile attempting to look innocent. I look younger than I actually am so I can pull it off.

He chuckles, the vibrations doing interestingly annoying things to my hormones, and turns to stare at the rising sun out of his window. Lucky bastard, I deadpan and stare at my black skinny jeans. I wonder where Damien went off to after I left him in the lab. He seemed so different, like the guy I met back when I was sixteen, and like he was kinda scared shitless.

Our plane lands and Leon wastes no time to find where Hunnigan had set us up. A fairly nice inn, despite Edonia being war torn. We walk into the lobby, me with nothing more than the leather bag I fashioned into a backpack, I'm not the purse type. He smiles to the receptionist, as usual charming the pants off of her. I roll my eyes, probably seeming like that irritated baby sister. She blinks and scrounges through her computer.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kennedy, seems we booked your room to someone else."

"Well that's not good."

"Wait, maybe I can find two rooms for you and your sister."

Ugh really! That was a bloody joke! We don't even look alike. I'm Native American and English for fuck's sake! Leon arches an eyebrow, "She's not my sister."

"Oh," the receptionist sounds thoroughly disappointed. Ha jackass. "Seems we only have one room available anyways."

"We'll take it," Leon quickly accepts, the place was at a rather convenient location for us.

After that was settled and we were shown to our room my entire being flushes pink. I look around the room, vainly as I'm not stupid and know a second bed won't magically appear out of thin air. Crap. Leon looks at the full size bed, musing as he rubs his chin. Yeah the guy forgot to shave before leaving Austria and I must say, rugged suits him so friggin' well.

"I can ask for extra blankets and sleep on the floor," he shrugs.

"I don't mind taking the floor. I've had worse believe it or not."

"Yeah, like what?"

An icy sensation washes through my core. Poor guy was _dying_ to know about my life before Georgetown. I don't blame him, could be unnerving being partners with someone you know next to nothing about. "Ever try sleeping on a playground set in the middle of January?"

He blinks, pity clearly written on his gorgeous features, "All the more reason you take the bed." I open my mouth and he levels a glare at me, "You try to insist you can handle the floor I'll hog tie you to the bed."

"Wow, Leon, that's rather kinky. Didn't take you for the bondage type."

His face burns red. FINALLY! Payback is _sweet_! Ha now he knows what it's like, that relentless smart ass.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to go get those extra blankets. How about you freshen up and we can grab something to eat?"

I shrug, mumbling an okay, and venture into the neat bathroom. My stupid ass forgot to haul my clothes into the bathroom, so I step out in a towel and someone knocks on the door. My body freezes. His scent calling to me and annoying the shit outta me at the same time. Fuck it. I open the door and bright green eyes widen. They rake over my figure, admittedly in much better shape since training with the Secret Service, and tiny pressure points are left behind where his eyes linger for too long.

"Yo' eyes up here, Damien," I say pointing to my eyes.

"Can I come in?"

"After you tell me what you're doing here because this is so not a coincidence."

A smirk colors his face arrogant, too bloody smug to even look ashamed, "Keeping an eye on you of course."

"Why- never mind don't answer. You're still guilty over Erica."

Finally, he flinches at the venom in my words and his head hangs low. I step aside and let him in. Ok! Before anyone starts shouting how stupid I am need I reiterate I'm more friggin' powerful than the bugger so if any funny business goes down I will happily throw his ass out the six story window. I go to the bathroom, sensing Damien linger by the door, and change into my clothes.

"So, J.D, how's it being a government agent? All this time I expected to see you on the cover of some medical journal."

"Did you really? You don't even read those."

"I would've if you had been a doctor."

The sweetness in his voice trigger old, familiar sensations. Ones that usually cloud my judgement. _No, don't even go there, girl! Pull it together!_

I sigh, trying to calm my bubbling feelings, like carbon bubbles in soda trying to escape from the bottle, "Sure you would've. What do you want?"

"To help."

"How?" I open the bathroom door to set a steely gaze on him. Testing to see if there are any physiological changes I should be wary of.

"Erica is only doing this because of me. She's out to use you and destroy you just because I still lo... Because I still care for your well being."

His breath hitches for a moment, to choke back something he was wise not to say. Otherwise, his words check out. His temperature and heart rate are at normal homeostasis, so he wasn't lying through his teeth like usual.

"Too bad you didn't think for my well being _before_ falling into her bed."

"Jeez, J.D, I'm a guy and not use to girls that don't pu.." I feel my eyes burn gold and he shakes his head. "Doesn't matter, what happened is history. Right now I just don't want my one night stand to murder you."

"Gee how thoughtful of you, but if you hadn't noticed, numb-nuts, I can take care of my bloody self."

I didn't notice when Leon's scent wafted into the room but when his voice suddenly breaks through the tension in the room like thunder chills ran up my spine. "What's he doing here?!"

His gun aimed for Damien's head was nowhere as intimidating as the look Leon was throwing at him. Oh. My. Wow that aggressiveness is new, and totally making my inner fan girl swoon.

"Just came here to talk. Believe it or not J.D. and I can be civil now and then."

Those very lethal eyes suddenly dart towards me, I need another shower - a cold one this time. "You let him in?"

I resist the urge to challenge the dominative aura he was releasing,"Yeah."

"Why?! I thought you two didn't even like each other. You were ready to shoot a bullet into his head six months ago!"

I glance over to Damien's towering figure, he's tense and the little flickers of annoyance show in the sparks of green in his iris. Warmth reaches towards my right hand, the familiar security of Damien's body temperature yearning to engulf my hand. Damn it this is confusing as all hell! Fuck my life.

"It's a little more complicated than that. But Damien was just leaving. Weren't you, D?"

Oh shit! Damien's eyes light up at the sound of his nickname snapping off the tip of my tongue. A smirk rolls across his lips, "Yeah, I was. Sorry to make things so uncomfortable around here."

Damien disappears and Leon holsters his gun, pushing the door until there was a resounding click. He just stares at the doorknob, pensive almost. I don't know why but I feel like I betrayed Leon somehow. In a risky attempt to lessen the tension I move towards the blankets Leon dropped, "So..."

"I'm going to shower then we're getting some breakfast. When we find a place I'd like you to explain exactly what's your history with that guy."

The tone in his voice was unexpected, very demanding and hurt at the same time. He didn't exactly leave any room for me to argue. Well at least he wasn't asking for the darker part of my past. I nod and he sighs before marching into the bathroom. Uh-oh.

**A/n: no clue where this came from. I'll lighten things up real quick. You just wait. Sorry ya'll.**


	13. Chapter 13 (Leon)

**Mm..**

**Chapter 13: Not The Kind Of Story For Breakfast Talks**

Hunnigan set us up with a jeep for our travels. It was for all purpose terrain and armored like a tank while being conspicuous. Lucky for us we were staying at a calm sector of the city. We were on our way to a small restaurant the receptionist suggested, J.D. hadn't looked me in the eye since Damien strolled out of our room. Her expression gives me the feeling she isn't exactly here, and the bloodshot color like she was crying tells me she's somewhere painful. I need to take it easy, it's not like she's anything more than my partner, despite Tab claiming she's my mate. I don't know what came over me back in the room.

I turn on the radio to some Edonian pop song. I have no idea what's being said but the tune was extremely familiar. "Oops I did it again. I played with your heart. Got lost in the game. Ooh baby, baby. Oops you think I'm in love. That I'm sent from above." She blinks. My bad singing pulling her back to the present. Her long, black lashes flutter like waving her memories goodbye then she slowly turns to me and arches an eyebrow. Oh, well ... That look is pretty cute on her. "I'm not that innocent!" I belt out.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," she mutters.

"What, don't like my singing, partner?"

A smirk tugs at the right corner of her full lips, "Don't quit your day job, ever."

A brief chuckle huffs out of the back of my throat. I lean back, my arm resting outside the window and soaking up some good ol' sunshine. I continue singing and J.D. rolls her eyes with an exasperated groan.

"I really don't want my ears to start bleeding so early in the morning, Kennedy." I sing just a little a louder, my voice cracking at the too high notes. She cringes, "For the love of... LEON!"

I finally start to sing at the top of my lungs and J.D. tries to take physical measures. She leans over as far as the seatbelt allows and tries to clamp her hand over my mouth. I smile, swatting her hand away. We end up in the middle of a heavy traffic jam. Civilians nearby start giving me weird or dirty looks and J.D. gets this look that clearly means she's embarrassed. She unbuckles her seatbelt and tries to silence me again when suddenly a car nudges the rear of the jeep.

My whole body tenses up as it burns from the inside out. I kept looking straight ahead, not breathing. The bump had made J.D. nearly nose dive into my lap. Her smell, her natural scent since I've never seen her use perfume, circles my head like dancing sugar plums on Christmas. Her warm hands burn through my blue jeans, braced against places I never knew were that sensitive until now. J.D. shoots upright and rams the back of her head into my nose.

"Oh shit! Sorry, Leon!"

Blood trickles down my nose and a honk catches both of our attention. Some guy in shades driving a convertible gives me a thumbs up and grins wide. What's he smiling ab- he saw that. Guy needs to get his mind out the gutter. J.D's eyes bug out of her head then she growls at the guy. He just grins and gives me two thumbs up, losing control of the car and bumping into the car ahead of him. J.D. settles back in her seat. Her caramel skin was so red I need a new name to describe the brilliant shade. The rest of the ride was dead silent.

I park by the restaurant, a small place that looked like a family business. We enter and an elderly woman's face lights up then she hobbles towards us. With a simple nod she ushers us to a small table by a window, nice view of the town from here.

"Such pretty couple," she says with a smile.

"Oh no, we aren't together," J.D. splutters too quickly.

"Oh, shame. Cute together."

J.D. offers a nervous smile and I just smirk, not exactly sure why she always gets so embarrassed when we're mistaken for a couple. The woman shambles over to a lanky young man, maybe just a year or so older than J.D, sleeping over the bar. She shakes the boy and he snaps to attention, wiping drool from his mouth. They exchange quick words and as soon as brown eyes swivel towards our direction he scampers off the bar stool and snatches a pair of menus.

He straightens out his shirt and suddenly trips over his shoelaces, landing inches from our table. Graceful, give him ten for the effort but one for the landing. The loud thud makes J.D. jump, apparently she got lost in her mind again. She says something in Croatian and the boy's eyes light up, his pale skin pink as he rubs his hand through brown hair cut pretty close to his head.

"Fine, thanks."

"Oh, you speak English?" I ask.

The boy smiles, but completely ignores me and keeps looking to J.D. Great, another admirer. Ever since we partnered up I noticed she had this weird ability to attract men as if she was some well known celebrity vixen. More amazing than that was how clueless she was to it.

"You talk well but your accent is.. How do you say, fat?"

Her head tilts to a side, "You mean thick?"

"Yes! Yes thick. But is pretty accent. So how can I serve you?"

I don't know why, maybe the fact that I seem invisible next to the woman, but I'm always bothered when dealing with her legions of heart-eyed fanboys. "She'll have waffles with orange juice, same for me." My voice was just a bit stronger than intended, but at least he tore his eyes off her.

"Ok, be back fast."

J.D. blinks, taken back for a moment, and smirks, "Wow, I gotta admit, I get tingles when you take charge like that, Kennedy."

It was an obvious smart mouth remark, but I did get a kick out of that. "So.. Wanna start story time?"

She slouches, her eyes darting towards the center of the table as her hands hid somewhere on her lap. Her teeth abused that plump lower lip for a while before she sighs, "Damien and I met when I was sixteen. I was on my way to my GED test when I caught the idiot breaking into a locker."

"You were sixteen getting a GED?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to waste time dealing with idiots in the school. Golden years my ass. Anyways, we sort of hit it off and learned we shared common... Issues."

"Your powers?"

"Yeah, I never really bothered to control them but Damien offered to train me so I can manage them better. Soon that mentor and pupil relationship turned into something more."

Just then my nails dug involuntarily into my jeans. So they were a couple, great. The old woman shuffles towards us, a stern expression on her face, "What you do to candy girl?"

My head jerks back, she's mad at me? "Huh?"

The woman swings her cane and nails me right on the shin. I jump and slam my knee on the table, "Ow, easy lady. What are you talking about?"

She turns her grey eyes to J.D. and pinches her cheek. J.D. straightens up quick, her hand grips the table so tight her fingers pulverize the edge.

"Such a candy girl. Too pretty to be upset," the woman smiles and lets go. The right side of J.D's face pulsing an angry red. The woman turns to me and smacks my shin again, "What you do?"

"Nothing, nothing! She's just telling me something sad."

"Oh, hm no good." She set a vase with a single sunflower at the center of the table and her fingers latch on to J.D's cheek again. Her eyes squinting in pain as the woman wiggles her hand like a doting grandmother. "Candy girl should light up. More pretty happy."

J.D. smiles through the pinching and the woman grins with satisfaction and walks back towards the bar. "Ow," she squeaks as she cups her flaming red cheek.

"You all right there, Candy girl?"

"Oh shut up," she mumbles.

"So, you were saying?"

"Er... Right. So while we were dating I started having vivid nightmares. Recurring nightmares actually with fire, blood, and people I never saw before but felt familiar. Damien brushed it off as nothing but nightmares but I knew better. They were too real, and when I ignore them they'd turn into episodes in the middle of the day, like visions. I got a vision in the middle of a date with Damien, it was about the day I rescued him and his father from a group of monstrous creatures called Ghouls."

"Say what?"

"You can believe in zombies and werewolves but not ghouls? C'mon, Kennedy, get with the program."

"Ok ok, go on."

"Yeah, so I realize my episodes were memories trying to resurface to my consciousness. I was pissed Damien hadn't mentioned he knew me before then. But after about a year I found out why. When I rescued him and his dad they offered me a position in their clan called the Presul."

"What's that?"

"Just a faction of sorts, all people like me and Damien come together with the common ideal of using their skills to help protect humanity from 'Boogeymen.' Problem was, they have zero tolerance for people like us that refuse to use their skills for the good of humanity. They think its just as bad as being an Insurgi, if not worse."

"Insurgi, and I'm assuming they're a clan with opposite ideals?"

"Bingo."

The waiter finally arrives with our food, and miraculously manages to set our plates fine without taking his eyes off J.D. I roll my eyes, this is really getting old.

"Anything else, candy heart?" He asks.

She arches an eyebrow, "What? Um, no I don't want candy hearts, thank you."

His face scrunches up in confusion and mumbles to himself as he walks away. I blink, um there must be a miscommunication here. Anyways, "So what's the zero tolerance policy have to do with you?"

J.D. looks down at her waffles. Little strawberries set up to look like hearts dipped in chocolate surrounded her breakfast and I notice my waffles were slightly burned at the edges with nothing special to them. Now that's just rude. J.D. gnaws on her lower lip and closes her eyes.

"Because of that Damien's dad and grandmother, Adrian West, assassinated my whole family and tried to kidnap me. Adrian wiped my memory hoping to erase the assassination and rewire me to think they died in a random fire. They didn't count on my dad and grandparents to defend themselves so well. They killed Damien's dad but lost their lives in the process. Adrain was forced to flee from the burning house before she could rewire me, leaving me a clean slate. At least, that's how Damien explained it to me."

"You haven't recovered anything?"

"Not completely, I just get random images of that night, and of other things in my past. Damien just put them all together and other things I figured out through town rumors and news articles."

"Like what?"

She opens her eyes, pleading I stop asking more questions as they swam in tears, "You asked about my history with Damien. Nothing else."

"All right, I'm sorry. So then when did you guys..."

"Right after he confessed to what happened. Since then I've been teetering between wanting him dead and..."

I clench my jaw, hoping the end of her sentence was something along the lines of her wanting him to just go away. But the way she's so in-tune to Damien obviously makes my hoping nothing but wishful thinking. "Ok, I think that's enough for story time. Let's just enjoy breakfast."

We finish up breakfast, unfortunately not escaping the super painful pinches before leaving, and walk to our jeep with matching red bruises on our faces. Poor waiter has his face pressed against the glass as J.D. gets into the jeep. He puffs a breath, fogging the window, and draws a heart with his finger, and as usual she doesn't notice. For a woman with super senses she's pretty oblivious to things.


	14. Chapter 14 (Tab)

**Right…because of caffeine withdrawls—I'm kinda goin' on a bit of a diet right now—my head's been hurting somethin' fierce, but through all of that I'm going to try to give a chapter. ^^ if it sucks, I do apologize but I did warn you guys ahead of time. Anyhoo, here it is.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 14: Never said this would be easy.**

I gotta say, either those two had the shit beat out of them earlier or they were really oblivious because watching Leon and J.D hang out at that place was really funny. I mean, come on! I was laughing every time that elderly woman pinched their cheeks and when that waiter stared at J.D. Hell, I was hoping that Leon would get off his ass and just admit that he and J.D were mates, but no. He was being damn slow about the whole blasted thing! And here I thought getting Damien's help would've pushed it through, but that backed fired a little bit. And yes, I still plan on kicking Damien's ass too. For a lot of things, but mainly cheating on J.D…

I blink as my phone goes off. "Hello? Yeah, they're here. Oh, Hell no! I am not playing stalker!...all right, all right…fine…you win. Just remember if Wesker finds out that I'm tailing those two and he gets pissed off, I'm sending him your number. Very funny, Ada!"

I hang up, pushing down the anger. Damn woman is gonna wind up getting me either in a whole mess of trouble with my mate…or killed if J.D finds out that I'm here without bothering to say hi. Then again, there is a reason I'm avoiding her. I don't want to talk about the past. If she found out that I had been working with Adrian once upon a time…well…things will go shitty real fuckin' quick. I can't have that happen. Not yet anyway. Not until I deal with some things from my own past and—who the Hell is calling me now!?

"Yeah?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

More silence.

Okay, this getting very freakin' creepy. Perhaps I should hang up and—"And here I thought you wouldn't pick it up."

Oh shit! I gulp. "Uh, hi Lil."

"Don't you 'hi' me! What the hell have you gotten yourself into now?!"

Sheesh…protective much? "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Then please tell me why the Insurgi are looking for you?"

Wait…"Back up a second," I trail off as I digest this bit of new information. "What do you mean they're looking for me? I thought J.D would be the one they'd go after."

"They are after her, but they're now after you as well," Dr. Lillian Turner so kindly informed. For a vampire she really keeps up with what's happening. "Did you piss someone off?"

Um…"Not recently no." Oh boy, if the Insurgi were after both J.D and myself…things had to be going sour pretty fuckin' quickly. Shit. Here I thought they'd forget about dear ol' me. Looks like I was wrong. Lovely. I think I'll be thumbing my way to Canada now thank you very much.

A sigh. "Look, I'll try to find out why they're after you both. Just stay out of trouble." Guess she wasn't aware of the Georgetown thing yet. Pity. Lil usually is pretty good at keeping up with the latest information. Then again, there's a reason why no one knew I had been going to the University there. I do like my privacy.

"I'm not making any promises," I state before hanging up, leaping off the roof across from where Leon and J.D had been, landing on the street softly before walking away as if it were normal for young girls to be jumping off buildings without damaging themselves. Great, it was bad enough that I had Grayson coming after my ass…now the Insurgi were looking for me! This was going to make keeping the past hidden from my friend a little harder than I thought. Then again, J.D is starting to remember some things that lead up to her own death. Oh, I knew about that…wish I didn't, but I did. After all, I was responsible for that event. Normally, I'm good at not being used, but dammit! Having someone's life threatened that you happen to care about usually entails a person being stupid…and I had been stupid. I just hope J.D doesn't find out before I get the chance to explain it all to her…she'll never forgive me, but I can handle that. I think.

Sigh. Well, no one said that living for over a hundred years was going to be easy. I may have to find that person and beat the shit out of them with a brick…oh, now I remember. It was Jackson who said it! Nice, I'll have Ada hit him upside the head later on down the line.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Short, but hey, this is what I came up with. ^^ Call it a mini spoiler or filler if you wish. I can't have action in every chapter I write. There has to be some other things as well.**

**Inner: that lack of caffeine is really messing with you outer. You aren't making sense.**

**I realize that. Thank you. Now shut up!**


	15. Chapter 15 (JD)

**Ok so I am a bit distracted by school so my chapters may be short. Don't kill me for it. Now, onward!**

**Chapter 15: Fishing For Assholes**

It was... Weird to say the least. Having just told Leon about the Presul, the Insurgi, how my family died. The whole time I've been wondering how Tab and Grayson fit in my past. All I know is at some point Grayson had been hunting me to add to his little harem of horror and Tab got in the way, and it cost her dearly. My past just gets more tangled it seems. When the hell am I going to find out what my life was like for fuck's sake?!

The communicator's beep makes me jump in my seat. I pull the thing out of my black jean pocket and Hunnigan appears on the screen. "Morning, Agent Davenport."

I arch an eyebrow, "What, no first name bases?"

"You don't like when people use your first name."

"You know what I mean," I roll my eyes. "So what's up?"

"We have a solid location on Erica. Grayson is still a no show but we're pretty sure he won't be too far from the action."

Leon stops at a red light, "Great. Any ideas?"

"I have ideas," I mutter.

He clenches the steering wheel so hard the skin over his knuckles turn ash white, "We already went over this."

"Not with a third person in the room," I smile then look to Hunnigan. "Sort of."

"I don't like the plan. It's too risky."

Hunnigan's eyes dart side to side, poor woman was uncomfortable, "What's the plan?"

"Erica wants me dead and Grayson is her little hunting dog. Why don't I just blow the dog whistle and make that mutt come to me?"

"Because last time I checked they successfully captured you and Grayson wanted you all for himself," Leon growls.

"Well then pitch me another idea. I'm all ears, Kennedy." After a moment of silence I look to Hunnigan, "See what superiors make me deal with?"

Leon parks back at our inn and turns to me with a stern look, "No. It's too dangerous."

"I can handle myself."

Hunnigan clears her throat, "If it helps with the mission it's worth a shot."

Leon snags the keys from the ignition and storms out the jeep. Drama queen much? Sheesh! I look to Hunnigan, "So then when and where should I show myself?"

"I don't know if you should. Leon looks very upset, but your best bet to lure Grayson out would be to investigate city hall. It's been overrun by Umbrella and Black Fang operatives and Erica is likely to be there this evening."

A smirk breaks across my face, "Time to put on my ninja suit then." I hang up and as soon as I step out of the jeep Damien calls out a loud hey. "What the hell, Creeper?"

He smiles, "Heard your little conversation with the contact. So, you're doing that again, like with those Ghouls?"

"Don't give me hell too."

"Grayson is a pain in the ass to find. You do what you gotta do." He leans against the jeep and crosses his arms, "But you realize Erica is just bait. Grayson doesn't strike me like the type to beg for forgiveness, much less beg for a slutty witch's forgiveness."

"Yeah, you're right," I muse. "I don't have much of a choice."

Damien tosses a weird glance and brushes a strand of hair behind my ear, "Your hair is getting dark again. You thinking about letting it go back to black?"

"I'm Secret Service now. I don't think my past indiscretions matter to them now."

"If it's any consolation, that dick move you pulled with the Ghouls, I'm glad you did it."

I roll my eyes, "It wasn't a dick move in your case. It saved your ass."

"It was as far as your family was concerned. You could've died, again."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, I know," he chuckles airily. "But at least you have Leon and me watching your back this time. We can't let Erica and Grayson win."

"Yeah, yeah, the human race is fucked if they win."

"No, because you won't be _you_ anymore if they win." My head snaps up and I face him. His eyes were sweet puppy-dog eyes I use to get lost in back in the day. Why is he acting so... Not like a jackass? I arch an eyebrow and he lets a smirk tug the left corner of his thin lips. "You die on me I'll kill you." He flicks at my nose and walks away to who knows where.

Okay...

I gulp and trudge my way back to the room. Leon was slouched on the bed slamming shots of Tequila. When did he go for a liquor run? I cross my arms and stare at him, "What's wrong with you? You and I know tracking these guys has been a giant pain in the ass. Why are we chasing after someone hunting us?"

"You, Grayson is hunting _you_ and I don't like the idea of dangling you like a worm on a hook." He swallows another shot and pours more.

"I'm only thinking logically here. If we can get Erica and Grayson off the streets why does it matter how it's done?" Personally, I want them off the damn planet, but Leon is the type of boyscout that won't kill if it's not mutated and trying to eat him.

"You forget what he's done to Tab? What he wants to do with you? He's been around the block long enough to realize the game you're playing, Jasmine."

"Funny, since I've known you your head is usually in the game. Since when did you let your emotions interfere with a mission?"

He slams the shot glass back on the nightstand and stands so abruptly he actually startled me, "Since... Since we found out what we're dealing with here. He has a personal interest in you. I don't want to know what would happen if your plan fails."

Pressure builds in my chest. Fucking hell things had been seriously tense since the lab in Austria and it's driving me mad! One more thing, I'm so fucking sick of the protective Alpha male attitude over me. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY FUCKING SELF! I have been since I can remember, which admittedly isn't much. I sit down on the corner of the bed, try to collect myself and hope Leon does too.

"I know he's an evil son of a bitch, but I have to do what I can to get rid of the bastard. He's guarding Erica, so I go after her and he'll come barking. Silver bullets and Lycoctonum will cripple him. Plus, if he royally pisses me off then he's automatically toast. Gods know I have major rage issues to back me up."

"What about Erica?"

"She won't get a chance to utter a single spell," a snarl bubbles in my chest.

Leon plops down by me and after a brief pause hands me the bottle. It was nightfall and Leon and I were decked out in our tactical uniforms. He parked his jeep a few blocks from city hall and look to the giant, iron fencing surrounding the perimeter. Damn it's like trying to sneak into the bloody White House. Leon grabs on to me and I jump the fence in a single bound. A camera oscillates towards us and Leon takes it out with an EMP gun. For a guy that isn't fond of stealth he isn't half bad. We hurry before the camera goes back online and sneak towards a brick fence somewhere in back of the building.

Black Fang patrolled the deck, our uniforms were soaked in a scentless agent so our presence is undetectable. He walks away from us and before I move a muscle Leon hops over the fence and snaps the Fang's neck. Er... Um.. I uh may need some therapy because I just got turned on by that. I hop the fence and Leon shoots at another camera as we walk to the back entrance. Now, I'm pretty sure Erica is oblivious to us but Grayson is probably counting on it, which means security won't be all that tight. At least if I were Grayson I would make doubly damn sure my enemy got rid of Erica for me. Fine, hand the bitch on a silver platter. But don't expect me not to chomp the hand off the one that serves her to me.

**A/n: Yay action returns! After how many chapters? Lol sorry guys, we just thought learning more of the background stuff would flesh the story out.**


	16. Chapter 16 (Leon)

**Chapter 16: Things Just Got Ugly**

Her tiny hand slams against my chest before I walk out into the hall, as usual her warmth burns through my clothes. Focus! She pins me to the wall effortlessly then turns her focused, hazel eyes on me. A smirk on her face as she closes her eyes in concentration. A Fang stalks forward, inches away from the little predator. The Fang sighs out of boredom and J.D. reacts quickly, kicking the back of his knee and snapping his neck.

She took to the training back at the Academy like a duck to water. In fact, her credentials say she graduated top of her class in record time. It pains me a bit to say this, but she has a talent for killing. Maybe that's why Grayson wanted her. J.D. is a beautiful killing machine, perfect for the despicable things he makes his female pack mates commit. She's already a feral whatever she is, I don't want to imagine what she'd become if Grayson sunk his teeth in her.

Nimble fingers snap before my eyes and she gives me a weird look, **_You okay there, Leon?_**

I nod and move on ahead. Our first objective is to collect evidence of Neo-Umbrella's involvement with the B.O.W used in the war. So we need to find the server room and download files then collect evidence down in the records room. We move on ahead, peering over corners for Black Fang or USS and taking out cameras.

J.D. rests her head against the wall after taking out a camera with her mind, she's getting scary good with her mental skills lately. I peer around the corner and find the two Fang by a set of double doors. I shoot one in the head and disarm the other before she fired a shot. J.D. speeds down the hall and slams her palm against the Fang's chest. She flies through the double doors and squirms on the floor as she struggles to breathe. J.D. walks towards the security console, putting a bullet through her head absentmindedly and studies the monitors.

I stare at the Fang, the bullet hole in her forehead bleeds thickly, then walk beside J.D. Not a single expression on her face. She's been through enough to switch between the feisty woman I know and the cold killer our job requires us to be at times. I can admire the skill to do that so easily, but I wish she didn't have to.

**_It's part of the job description, Leon. Besides, you're just as cold when you want to be._**

_You're snooping around in my head now?_

**_Couldn't help it. You were staring,_** she smirks.

_Sorry._

She points to a monitor giving a live feed of the Mayor's office. Erica sat comfortably with the Mayor of this particular sector. They were having a meeting, and that's saying it loosely. Erica sits on his desk, flaunting her long legs and keeping up the pretense of professionalism in her expression.

**_Slut's working her magic on Mayor Markus Jakobson. Guess the rumors about him wanting to confess about the B.O.W were true._**

_We can't let her harm Mayor Jakobson._

**_No, looks like she'll just blackmail him to keep quiet. His sudden death would look bad on Neo-Umbrella. Conniving little whore, _**a malevolent snarl thunders in her chest as her eyes went gold.

_We better work fast._

Her fingers move at the speed of light over the keyboard and she unlocks the server and record rooms while taking out the cameras. She nods over to the double doors and I move onward. Just one more objective to take care of, secure Mayor Jakobson as a witness. This just got slightly more complicated.

We take a single step out the double doors and a hail of fire rains on us from up a flight of stairs. Damn! We must've alerted the guards on the floor somehow, probably from a trail of bodies. We take cover in a little offshoot and wait for them to reload, only to have their shots stop abruptly and pained grunts replace the fire. J.D. stiffens and clicks of heels against linoleum approach down the stairs.

Ada struts down the hall in a pair of black leather pants and black tactical vest about a size too small for her. How does the woman move around in these outfits? She smiles and crosses her arms, "Looks like you two could use a little help."

"Sure, the more the merrier. Let us know when the help shows up."

"Hm, still full of bad quips as always, Leon. I am actually trying to play nice here."

J.D. arches an eyebrow and stands beside Ada, "Any funny business and I won't hesitate to dispose of you. Understood?"

"Crystal."

J.D. scouts ahead and Ada stares off after her, "Real charmer this one."

"She is, once she warms up to you," I shrug.

"That so? Has she warmed _you_ up lately?"

I roll my eyes, swallowing the thickness that suddenly made it hard to breathe for a quick second. Ada chuckles and we follow J.D's lead.

**_I'm not sure I like this. Nothing personal, but your girlfriend has a rep for being untrustworthy._**

_She's not my girlfriend, J.D._

**_Right, of _****course****_ she isn't. My point still stands._**

My face heats up to a faint pink and I watch J.D. disarm a Fang hiding at the top of the stairs. She presses the hot barrel of the gun under his chin and fires. The Fang slumps lifelessly to the ground and J.D. nods for me to move through the double doors. It was a nice open area, the east wing where all the city's workers occupied offices and file rooms. The record room was somewhere behind the auditorium a floor above it.

We move cautiously, then J.D. holds up her fist. Ada, being the stealth expert I guess, wastes no time in running towards the USS walking through the double doors. Ada kicks the rifle from the soldier's grip. Slams her knee into her stomach then twists her neck. Ada hides behind the door frame when another operative spotted the body. J.D. rushes over and grabs the operative's wrist, wraps her body around his waist to interlock the operative's wrists and pin him to the ground. Ada comes out from hiding and uses her combat knife to slice his exposed neck.

My eyes were bugging out. These two are as slick and coordinated as Siamese cats. J.D. stands and Ada smirks at her, "Thanks for the hand."

J.D. shrugs it off then they turn to me to lead them forward. The halls were nearly empty at this part of the building. Ada looks relatively bored and J.D. was oddly stoic for having just killed a few people. She usually has a sadistic gleam in her eyes. _You all right?_

**_Peachy. Why?_**

_You look... Focused._

Her full lips curl, **_As opposed to what?_**

_Er.. Never mind. _I wasn't buying. Even in her mind her voice was a veil for something she was hiding from me.

**_What's on your mind, Kennedy?_**

_You mean aside from a trigger happy munchkin?_

J.D. chuckles and Ada arches an eyebrow at her. We find the records room full of tapes, blueprints, record books. We could be here all night! J.D's eyes dart around the room and points to a section, "Over there. That's were the war records and such are."

"How do you know?" Ada asks.

"Um... Because the shelf is labeled 'Battle Records.' We might get a better clue where to look for evidence against Neo-Umbrella."

"Sounds about right," she shrugs.

We thumb through the papers looking for anything useful. I come across a profile for Lickers and Hunters, mentioning recordings of battle testing. As I stroll towards the shelf with video records J.D. let's out a loud sigh, "So what brings you to this little party, Ada?"

Ada smiles and shrugs, "I had nothing better to do and I heard you were in town. Just thought I'd drop by for a visit."

**_Figures she'd be cryptic._**

_That's how she works. You know the spy types._

J.D. nods, "Won't have anything to do with some records your boss may want, does it?"

"Maybe." I roll my eyes. Ada saunters towards me and grips my bicep, "Any luck?"

A grin lights my face and I wave a tape in her face, "I may have hit the jackpot."

"Good, hm, you've been working out," she squeezes my arm and J.D. quickly snags a pile of papers and stuffs them into her bag.

"You done fondling the man, Wong? We still have to get to the server room and a mayor to save from Slutzilla."

Ada nods and smiles to me, "Server room, looking for these?" She pulls out a glowing cube from her vest pocket and lines of data and battle images scroll through the screen. "Don't worry, I took care of that for you." She tosses the cube to J.D. without turning away from me, "Guess we can play later." She saunters past us and J.D. arches an eyebrow at me.

**_Let me know when playtime starts so I can avoid whatever _****games****_ it is you two play.)_**

_It's not like tha..._

J.D. rolls her eyes with a smirk and gestures for me to follow. We walk out the records room and Ada's staring down a lone Black Fang, surrounded by Lickers. His eyes are completely blood red and the Lickers snarl at us and flick their serrated tongues. They're not mauling the Fang!

**_Because he's controlling them._**

We reach for our M4's and Ada pulls out an Uzi. The Lickers charge and we stand our ground, shooting at them. One leaps onto a pillar and uses its tongue to wrap around my wrist. The monster is strong! I struggle to pull away and quickly hack its tongue off with my combat knife. He screeches and another Licker charges for me. It leaps over my head and crashes into a shelf of blue prints in the records room. He shakes his head and screeches as it comes for another charge.

The Licker leaps and gets blindsided by Ada's arrow. She fires an Uzi at a Licker with her other hand and rolls to the side when it swipes for her head. She quickly gets up and kicks it before it gets up to gun it down. She loads her crossbow and and shoots at a Licker's head. It screeches and its corpse slides across the slick floor into the record room.

"Leon, six o'clock!"

I spin around and fire at the Licker on the pillar targeting me. I dodge its tongue and fire until it falls to the ground. A tongue suddenly wraps around Ada's ankle and pulls her to the ground. Three Lickers charge for her while she's held down.

"Ada!"

I blast the head of the Licker holding her down and fire at the Lickers speeding towards us. We miss one and it leaps, only for J.D. to tackle the monster and roll into the records room. Papers scatter and the Licker screeches as they crash against the desks and computer monitors. She throws the Licker off her with her legs, the monster hits the ceiling hard and she rolls before it lands on top of her. Her eyes were burning gold, but the whites of her eyes were black. Something is wrong.

She fires at a Licker coming for us and saunters back out into the hall, staring at the Black Fang controlling the Lickers. He makes a run for it but barely makes a single step before his head suddenly spins a full one-eighty with a disgusting snap. The Black Fang falls and I look back to the sadistic grin on J.D's face.

Suddenly the corpses of the Lickers we shot down start to twitch and make repulsive squelching noises as their bodies bleed gold. They flip on all fours, their spines grown spikes and start to grow double the original size. J.D. stumbles back against the doorframe clutching her head.

"Hey!" I run and steady her. Her hand grips the sleeves of my shirt like a security blanket and her eyes dim when she looks back up at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just maybe I need to lay off the super powers for a while."

I nod, Ada actually looks tense and suddenly the newly mutated Lickers roar to catch our attention. The veins running across their exposed muscles shine like gold under the fluorescent lights and they stalk forward, surrounding us and forcing us to group tightly. J.D. still leans against me from exhaustion and grips her M4. I bump backs with Ada and she eyes a Licker that seems to have singled her out.

"They don't usually behave this way," she mutters.

"No, last time I checked they don't exactly grow this big either."

"They're new models," J.D. states.

Suddenly one wraps their tongue around her ankle, pry her from my hold and launch her into the air. Before I fire another charges and tackles me. Ada is left with the other three alone and they chase after her in a perfect V formation. I crash into a wall, pain rippling across my back, and watch the Licker whip J.D. into a pillar.

The Licker that tackled me snarls, it's back hunched like raised hackles, but doesn't attack. I raise my M4 and its tongue whips out to disarm me. They're smarter! I hear J.D. scream and my blood runs cold.

**A/n: Okay sorry I stopped here. I felt the chapter was getting a bit long. Hope you like.**


	17. Chapter 17 (JD)

**Chapter 17: Separate Ways**

SON OF A BITCH STEPPED ON MY FUCKING LEG! Ah that hurt like Hell! Its bloody mitt grinds against my leg, like trying to pulverize my tibia to dust. The Licker leans in close. I press my head against the brick pillar as the thing shoves its fugly face in my personal space. Rust wafts into my nose and salt tangos along my taste buds, the disgusting duo of blood breath as it snarls a puff of air into my face. Bastard thinks it can toy with me before chowing down.

"Jasmine!" Leon, cornered like a mouse by some ginormous, man eating cat. Always more concerned for others than his own hide, suppose that never changes about him.

The Licker's tongue slithers out of its mouth, and reaches towards me. Dripping in red-stained spit it presses against my neck, right at the carotid pulse. It's hot, rough like a cat's tongue, and shaves part of my skin as it pulls back. I can't help groaning in pain, feel the warmth drip from the wound. This won't be pleasant, in fact, it's downright reckless.

It removes its mitt from my leg to pin my shoulder back, intending to get a big bite from my neck. My whole body lights up like a lightning rod. The fucker screeches as the static travels up its body and consumes it entirely in flames. I look to the Licker pestering Leon and a bolt of lightning rushes from my fingertips. Blue light pierces the air and strikes the Licker. The whole time I keep back the earsplitting scream clawing at my throat. My body starts to convulse, my back arches and the smell of roasting meat turns my stomach. SHIT! Too much juice!

I feel large hands grip my shoulders for a brief second before flinching back. I grip the pillar for support as I stand on my good leg. I look to the other side where Ada had the three remaining Lickers occupied. Another bolt bursts from my fingertips, from my peripheral I notice my fingertips burn black. My body can't take much more abuse. The Lickers fall like they were having a seizure before bursting into piles of burning meat.

Finally I can't contain the scream. Between the agony of a broken leg and the extreme discomfort of electrical pulses coursing my nervous system I should've blacked out from the pain. My knee gives, the floor rushes to meet my face and someone catches me. It can't be Leon, I'm still electric. The scent engulfs me and tough fingers brush my bangs from my face to meet with green, glowing eyes.

"D?"

"Told ya' I'd have your back. Relax, J.D, before you roast yourself alive."

Another wave of electricity finds a chink in my armor to probe and my body spasms. I'm losing control of my abilities, again. Damien hugs me close, I see Ada and Leon from over his shoulder. Looks like Ada held on to Leon's hand like she was worried, for me? I close my eyes, focus on Damien's heartbeat instead of the pain. His pulse was the only one in the room still level, everyone else's was racing. The warmth goes away, I was just sore and tired.

I wouldn't want to admit it _ever_, but Damien always had a knack for taming me. That's the main reason I even gave us a shot once upon a time, around Damien I wasn't a freak. When I open my eyes the expression on Leon's face nearly kills me. His eyes were big, stricken, and his jaw hung like he wanted to speak. Did I finally do it? Did I scare the man senseless?

Out of guilt, fear, I bury my face in Damien's shoulder and grip his green jean jacket. I stay there trying to collect myself, for some damn stupid reason my eyes burn like I wanted to cry. Damien rubs my back comfortingly and I pull back. A weak smirk rolls across his lips.

"Not the best time to go nuclear don't you think, sweetheart?" his voice falls gruffly with concern despite the joke.

I wince when I involuntarily move my leg, still trying to heal but after my meltdown it was going to take a while. For my kind to heal quickly we need to be fully charged, I was multitasking between healing and stopping us from becoming chew toys so my leg was going to be useless for a while. Great.

Damien rolls his eyes and cradles me against his chest. "Lucky for you this place is too big for Erica to realize what went down, plus she's a bit _busy_ with Mayor Jakobson." I cringe at the mental image. "J.D. needs to heal before getting back on her feet."

Ada glances to Leon for a moment, the poor guy still stunned speechless, "Okay follow me then."

My eyes were locked on the lapel of Damien's jacket. I want to shrink into nothing. I've done some crazy shit before in front of Leon so I have no idea why he had that look on his face, but it doesn't matter. Could be that it finally hit him, his partner is a dangerous freak of nature. Hell even among freaks I'm a freak of nature! Fuck my damn life. Ada leads us into an office with an oak desk and bookcases. She locks us in and Damien shoves everything off the desk to lay me on the desk. He hovers over my broken leg and a groan erupts from my throat.

"Easy!" Leon blurts out.

Damien's eyes narrow, doesn't bother looking at Leon, and starts to rip my pant leg. He starts a little too high up my leg for comfort and slides the fabric down my leg slowly. My annoyance suddenly doubles to outrage and hostility, those feelings aren't coming from me. Still too scared to look Leon in the eyes I just watched Damien conduct his examination. His touches tickle my skin and I glare at the inkling of lust in his gaze.

"_So_ not the time!" I bark at Damien.

"Sorry," he smirks. "Doesn't look like the bone broke skin."

"You had to rip my pant leg from my upper thigh to see that?!"

"I was looking for bruising." I roll my eyes, bullshit. The guy's still a perv. He caresses my calf, "Do you feel any pain anymore?" I shake my head and bite my lower lip. "What?"

Ah, he still knows my body language when I get nervous. "Er.. Can you cut that out?"

"Cut what out?" He smirks.

Leon marches over to Damien and pulls his hands from me, sending a fresh jolt of lovely pain up my leg. "You're making her uncomfortable you pervert. Are you going to help her or just feel her up?"

"Maybe both," Damien smirks.

Ada rolls her eyes, "Boys, this is not the best time for this."

A loud crack echoes in the room and I throw my head back as a scream rips out from my throat. Fuck! The fibula set in. "MOTHER FUCKER!"

Leon rushes to steady me, holds my head against his chest. "It's all right. Try to stay calm."

Okay, when _your_ leg gets pulverized and you start repairing the pieces from bone dust then you can talk! I roll my eyes, glad my snappiness didn't spill out of my mouth. The man hates feeling useless and does the best he can. I nod and my fingers dig into the oak when another series of snaps echo in the room, this time from my torso. My jaw clenches and I hold my breath against the pain. Okay looks like my ribs are all set. Still need to heal the muscle tissue and ruptured veins from my leg. That part is the cake walk.

"Erica is fucking dead," I growl.

Ada chuckles, "I'd hate to be her right about now."

I swing my legs over the desk and check myself over. My black jeans look ridiculous thanks to Damien and the Licker's claws tore up the vest so bad it's practically useless. I shrug out the vest and straighten out my black performance shirt, sucking my teeth at the tears in my long sleeves.

"Clothes don't last long in this line of work," I mutter. I limp forward, readjusting the holster strapped to my thigh a little tighter.

Leon pushes me back to the desk, "You can't be seriously ready to get ba-" he stops, probably from the look I gave him, and narrows his eyes. "Take a few more minutes. Limping around isn't exactly stealthy."

"We have orders."

"Well I'm giving you a new one. Stay here and recover _fully_."

"We can't waste time waiting for me to get better."

Ada sighs, "She's right. Erica won't stick around much longer if she's alerted to our infiltration. Leon and I can secure the Mayor. Damien stay behind with J.D."

Leon turns to Ada, his heart rate and scent clearly full of anxiety. He glances towards me and relents, "All right, don't take too long to catch up, J.D."

"But-"

"Jasmine, I mean it. Just listen to me for once. Stay here and recover. I won't stand losing my partner on the job."

"You won't-"

"Because she'll be safe in here healing and staying out of trouble."

A growl rumbles in my chest, my eyes burning, "Just this once then."

"Good girl, try not to blow the place up while we're gone."

"What makes you think I'll be a good girl and keep that promise?"

"Just, relax," he sighs as he rolls his eyes and leaves with Ada.

I cross my arms, feeling my leg gradually get better but too slowly. Damien saunters by my side and mimics my posture, "So what do you _really_ plan on doing?"

"They're busy finding the Mayor, I'll just track Erica on my own then."

"Not exactly... Just like old times huh? Us two hunting a monster together."

"Yeah? Well let's hope its not _exactly_ like old times."


	18. Chapter 18 (Tab)

**Okay, I'm not sure just where in the Hell this chapter came from, but inspiration hit me right across the damn face. Not sure why it did, but it has. Now onto the chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 18: Dirty word of the day…Decaf.**

Honestly, I did not ask for this! I swear if Wesker finds out that I snuck out of the hotel to go spying on Leon and J.D to make sure that everything was all right…he'd lock me in said room or worse, put a damn beeper on me. Shit, I even had to shield my side of our bond to keep him from tracking me. Yeah, he finds out about that and I'm gonna be in a world of trouble! Ada is definitely going to get it for having me do this! And I'm gonna make doubly damn sure Wesker knows about that too! I hate being blackmailed…and it wasn't even a very good blackmail either…just because I've got pictures of Wesker at his most vulnerable, doesn't mean that Ada has to snatch them up and use them against me! Damn woman.

And don't even get me started on Damien; I know that I had requested their help in getting Leon and J.D together but seriously?! They're going for the whole jealousy scenario. Honestly, this isn't going to end all that well…either that or it's going to end spectacularly with Leon and J.D fully mated. Right, we're all counting on that second one. Or at least Damien, Ada and I are counting on it. Erica and Grayson are just a couple of idiots that are unknowingly helping this little half-assed plan of our along. Right, I am getting off base aren't I?

Sneaking into the City Hall wasn't all that difficult…looks like Grayson wanted Erica to be taken out. Fine by me! Leaves me with just the asshole to take care of. Ugh…after I find the restroom. I think I'm going to puke. Hell, that's new.

Okay, looking, looking…ah, there it is and—oh, nice place to heave ones lunch I must say. The carpet here has never looked better. You damn right I'm being a smart ass…I mean seriously?! Why the Hell am I getting sick all of a sudden? It's not normal. Werewolves don't get sick…unless…no, no, no! That is impossible! Ugh, on the way home I'm stopping off at the drug store! Better to be safe than sorry…now where was I? Oh, right, looking for the whore.

Okay, this Mayor really has bad taste in paintings. Sheesh…I've seen paintings of natural disasters that look better than this horrid piece of whatever it is I'm looking at.

I nearly jumped as I felt my phone vibrate: a text message.

Say what?! What did Ada mean that she and Leon were looking for the Mayor…oh, J.D had been hurt. Dammit, wish I'd known that, but I sort of shielded myself from the bonds to all those in my pack. I couldn't let anyone know that I was here and looking around. I was actually hoping to come across Erica myself first. That bitch had a serious smack down coming from me. She really needed to be taught a lesson in pissing off a werewolf as old as I.

I pause as I felt the air shift suddenly. Something wasn't right. Ah, Hell, don't tell me I just walked into a bloody ass trap?! I whirled around in time to see a Black Fang member and…a witch?!...standing there, but before I could attack I felt my whole body suddenly freeze. Shit, I thought I was immune to the effects of magick. Then I look down to see the floor suddenly holding me in place. When I glanced back up to see how this was done, a gasp ripped its way out of my mouth before darkness took me: it was Katie! And now without knowing how…I'd just gotten myself captured. Shit!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm aware that this is short, but I just about nodded off writing this chapter, so I had to cut it short. It was supposed to be a bit longer, but I'm going to be working on another one. ^^ Hopefully, I can make it a bit longer.**


	19. Chapter 19 (Wesker)

**Chapter 19: When Will They Learn I Work For No One?**

Blasted woman! How difficult could it be to follow simple orders? Yes being reduced to a wall ornament in our room is maddening, but it's for her own good! Now I'm tracking her, have been for a good day now and I'm nowhere near to a trace of her. Where could she be?

A sudden vibration in my coat pocket distracts me from staring out into the rubble Ms. Sanchez had unleashed with the new models. It had better be Tab. The moment the gruff tenor of a gentleman resounded from the receiver an iciness washes through my insides. "Who's this?"

"Your grandpappy, now listen closely. You, unfortunately, are the only capable being to keep Tabitha Redfield and Jasmine Davenport out of trouble." If that were true I wouldn't be hunting aforementioned werewolf now. "So for the sake of priorities we will help you find your pack mates. City Hall, both of them in very real danger."

"How exactly is revealing this to me beneficial to you?"

"We need them alive and kicking. Now stop asking stupid questions and listen, idiot. Grayson is aware of what's going on and sent a little special guest after Tabitha. Jasmine is in danger of a snake in the grass. Like Grandmother like grandson I suppose. Save those two idjits before something happens and if you can get your hands on Grayson, better."

"And why would I want to follow an Insurgi's order?"

"Because if you don't and fail to protect them I will personally hunt you down and flay you alive. Am I clear?"

I hang up, the man's voice had grated enough of my nerves for one night. So Insurgi need both women alive, and it sounds personal. Fascinating, I suppose I have no choice but to do as they say. After all, these two troublemaking females are as valuable to me alive as they are for the Insurgi. But I wonder, how did they know what was going on, and how did they find my number? I don't very much enjoy what is going on.

I jump down from the rooftop across a small restaurant and hear a snarl. The approaching J'avo screeches something in Croatian and I crack the stiffness on my neck before spinning and punching him in the abdomen. His body flies into the building behind me and move towards City Hall.

**A/n: Short, I know, sorry! My muse ran off somewhere when they had the chance and I was missing Wesker a bit so this magically popped out. Don't hate me for the lack of interestingness (yes it's a word).**


	20. Chapter 20 (Wesker)

**Chapter 20: City Hell**

What a horrid smell! Someone vomited on the carpet, how unsightly. The building was easy to get into and I have yet to run into opposition. Not the most exciting night I've had in Edonia. Who should I worry most about? Tab, as much as I'd never admit aloud, can take care of herself to some degree, while I'm under the impression someone J.D. has trust in will betray her. I don't know much of her history besides medical records and news clippings to guess who the snake is. Even so, I doubt the snake would strike when J.D. would be at her most vengeful. Come to think of it, Tab just happens to venture into City Hall the same time as J.D. and Agent Kennedy infiltrate it. Of course, Tab's little adventure was to spy on J.D. Blasted woman!

Unfortunately Tab has left not a single trace, and she refuses to lift her mental block. Gunfire reverberates from the distance. Making my way towards the noises I see Agent Kennedy and Wong dispatching a team of USS. Where's the girl?

"Don't you get the feeling this place is a little under guarded?" asks Kennedy.

Wong chuckles, "Erica must've served her purpose."

"Wait, he wants us to get to Erica?"

"Always a step behind," she muses.

I follow them up a staircase. The hall is designated for attorney offices, and quiet. "So what's it like?" She asks.

"What?"

"Working with a complete stranger for six months."

"I don't know, you tell me."

"I know enough, but you don't even know what you're rooming with. You trust her more than she trusts you."

"She has her reasons."

Hm, so Kennedy hasn't fully been mated with J.D. When he submits to the bond sooner or later he will know everything he needs to know of her. Fool, if I was him I would have used those six months more wisely instead of fight a bond he clearly doesn't understand. If only he knew to listen to his instincts he would not have left J.D's side. They enter the city attorney's office and finally a trace. I don't have particularly sharp senses like Tab, but I am attuned to her. The distinct scent I pick up from her leads me further down the hall, only to be blocked by a large team of Black Fang. I'm close.

I dodge their gunfire, palm someone's nose into their skull. Flip another to their back. Spin behind a third and shoot at his comrades with his own gun then snap his neck. A Fang punches for my jaw, I lean back and grab his wrist. I punch at his ribs, breaking bones resound clearly then I flip him to his back and stomp on his chest. More shattering bones ring noticeably and a downed Fang starts to convulse. His arm bursts into a hardened appendage large enough to shield his body. He swings his arm for me but I step back in time. The others also mutate, some instantly cocooned in chrysalids. I shoot at their feet. One kneels and I axe kick their chin, their head snaps back violently and drop lifelessly. I fire into the heads of the others, and they mutate into Glava-Sluz spitting webs towards me. One swings for me and toss me against a wall. The others immediately tape me to the wall with their web and stalk towards me.

Breaking from the web I grab the mutated head and pull until the Fang is split completely in half. I shoot into the others and wipe the web from my coat as I move forward. Such a nuisance.

Tab's scent leads me to an unmarked door, and an uneasy feeling chills my insides. What did she get herself into this time?

**A/n: again short. I apologize, finals robbed me of my muse. I'm slowly getting it back. Just a bit of more time and this should be updated more constantly like before. ^^**


	21. Chapter 21 (JD)

**Chapter 21: Agent J.D. and Ms. Hydie Much? Not Good!**

I hobble down the hall, wiping my blackened fingertips on my black jeans, and notice Damien was more focused on me than his surroundings. I roll my eyes, "Can you turn off your hormones for one bleeding night and help me catch Erica?"

He looks straight ahead with a smirk, "Sorry. It's just I never saw you look so vulnerable before."

A chill slithers up my spine, great. His predatory side is showing. We slow down and I stumble over against the wall. Damien strolls past me to the corner, peers down the next hall, and his scent sweeps across me. Damn! I remember that cologne. That smell always drove me insane. Really?! I clench my jaw and Damien presses his back to the wall with a smile. A USS waltzes by us and just as he turns Damien pounces. He grabs his neck with the reflexes of a Black Mamba, and just as deadly, as he slams the soldier to the ground and crushes his windpipe. The soldier kicks and squirms until his limbs go flaccid from oxygen deprivation.

Another tries to sneak up from behind Damien but before I could react Damien spins around and punches him in the gut. The soldier flies against the wall beside me and Damien rushes forward to snap his head in one fluid motion. The corpse drops to the floor and Damien nods for me to continue forward.

Um... Damn. I hate hormones. I really hate hormones.

"So, does 007 know what you are yet?" He asks.

"What's it to you?"

"I'll take that as a no. That's my girl."

The scratch of a record echoes loudly in my head just as I stop walking forward, "Excuse me? _Your_ girl?"

Damien winces and stops a few steps ahead of me, "Sorry just... Anyways, don't trust your partner with your dark secrets yet?"

I limp forward, hugging the walls mostly for support but also to avoid detection. Suddenly J'avo voices echo up ahead and seem to be heading our way, fast. Damien sweeps me up into his arms and hides in some records office. He leaps over the wood counter to hide and we listen to their footfalls. Something they say makes my heart super punch at my chest. Crap. I try to tap into the telepathic bonds, only picking up Leon and Wesker.

_Well nice to know Blondie's in the building. CARE TO EXPLAIN HOW TAB GOT CAPTURED UNDER YOUR BLOODY NOSE YOU SODDING DUMBASS!_

**Watch your tone with me, J.D! I'm in no mood.**

_Save the 'I'm superior than thou' nonsense and give me a fucking answer!_

**I don't know.**

Damien rest his hand on my arm, the gold glow in my eyes reflect off his gaze and I take a deep breath. _Well find her quick. The troops are gathering to bolt outta Edonia to who knows where and meet Grayson._

**You don't dictate what I-**

**_I SAID SAVE IT YOU ARROGANT INSECT! _**an ethereal resonance booms from behind my normal voice. **_Now is not the time for your petty ego trip. Find Tab and I'll squeeze Grayson's location from Erica's last breath. Fail and you better pray you don't see me again._**

His growl fades in the recesses of my mind and I stare blankly at my tiny feet. Okay that was a major burst of anger, and it didn't feel fully mine. Well yeah it was mine but more... Dare I say it, demonic? I swallow hard, my heart beating like a jackhammer, and turn to Damien. His gaze was wide, stricken.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

I shake my head and stand, "It's getting harder."

I shuffle around the counter and continue down the hall. The mayoral office is the last place Erica was seen when she was putting the moves on Jakobson. I stop at the foot of a staircase and slump to the ground. My vision's suddenly bombarded with white flashes and my head feels about ready to explode. I feel Damien's hands, my only life raft at the moment as the flashes continue to pulsate quicker. Colors start to seep into the flashes. Gold. Red. My skin starts to feel warm and clammy, like I was trapped in a fire.

A figure stood before me, tall and rigid. Eyes burned gold, bore into me but not malevolently. He was frightened. Trapped inside an inferno with me. He stepped back, tripped over corpse I instantly recognized. The russet skin, black hair sprawled out, and light brown eyes staring lifelessly into space. Mom.

**_You are going to pay for this, Lockwood,_** the same ethereal resonance from before filled the inferno and my tiny hand extended towards the downed man.

"J.D!" The vision disappears and Damien's eyes dart around my face in a panic. "What the hell?"

"My dad and grandparents didn't fight your dad to the death."

"What? Yes they did. My grand-"

"She's a deceitful hag!" I spit out in the second voice, and suddenly I don't feel like me. I'm floating somewhere inside me, useless but aware of everything. What the hell is going on? "I killed your father, Damien. He destroyed my life so I ended his."

He leans back, his posture just a little straighter, "Why would my grandma say it was your dad and grandparents? Why are you remembering this now?"

"Her motives are unclear. As for the vision, the dam she created in my mind is weakening. The memories are seeping through the cracks. Soon enough I'll be free."

"Who?"

"The Origin of these abilities."

"J.D?"

I cup his cheek, a smile lightly tugging at my lips, "Not for long, but there's not enough rage in here. I need more. I'll be back soon." I wink and all there's left is a blinding white light.

I have control again... WHAT THE FUCK?!

**_Confused?_**

_What? Who- you can speak to me?_

**_Isn't it blatant enough for you? You're falling to pieces along with that dam Adrian created. She wanted to toy with our heads and I wasn't particularly pleased with the notion._**

_What, what are you?_

**_You, a piece anyways. Meddling in someone's mind is a very delicate business. I must confess, dear, I am not content with how you handle yourself. It's time I step in. Oh, I believe our ex paramour is speaking to us._**

I look straight ahead, my veins flushed with ice. Damien's hands on my face feel like stepping barefoot on smoldering sand. "J.D, what just happened?"

The urge to curl up in his arms nearly won over the need to find Erica, until I remembered Tab was on her way to meet Grayson if Wesker and I didn't work fast. I stand, miraculously my leg was fully healed, and my hand trembles as I reach for my handgun. "We can figure this out later. We have to get Erica and set up a plan B if plan Wesker falls through. Grayson has Tab."

"Fuck! Okay," Damien falls into step with me and I relay the message to Leon through the pack telepathy.

It would be so useful if Tab opens her line too but she's blocked. I'm unsure if that's on purpose or someone is blocking it for her, but it's not good. On the bright side, Leon and Ada found Jakobson resting in the City Attorney's office groggy like he's doped up on roofies. Classy, Erica, real classy.

Damien glances over to me, more concerned for me than his surroundings.

**A/n: no idea where this came from.. But I hope you like.**


	22. Chapter 22 (Tab)

**Okay, peeps! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to get an update from me, but shit happens in life that I have no control over so it took longer than usual. Perhaps with a little luck I can get a few chapters in and make people happy. ^^ I got some great inspiration!**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 22: Hate is powerful…that's because dislike is so weak**

Well, lovely…I'm in that same damn blasted bubble that those idiots had placed J.D in. I mean really?! Did they think this would keep me from escaping? I would've been able to if they didn't have some damn witch keep me paralyzed and in a possible coma. I can't see through my eyes, but I see plenty of what's going on. Trouble is, I can't do anything about it! I can't even call for help or talk to anyone! Goddammit! Oh, but I can hear them. All of my pack loudly in my head. Nice to know that other side of J.D is beginning to waken. Really, I do need to tell her about some of her past at least, then again, allow her other side do it. And I need to tell her about that too! Shit. I would say things can't get worse, but I might be wrong.

I could feel a shit load of rage enter my system and not all of it was mine. Lovely, wonder if that means the bond will be open enough for me to mentally chat with people yet? I do hope so. I'm going bonkers in my own blasted skull!

"Mama…" I hear a soft voice say. Katie. Grayson will surely pay for what he's done to bring her back to life! Wasn't it bad enough that he killed her in the first place?! "I'm so sorry Mama…"

Me too.

"I'll try to get you out," she continues in that angelic voice of hers. "I promise. I have to go now…"

Great. If I could just break out of this I'll be happy. Ugh, I feel sick again…shit. What is wrong with me?!

**_And you call yourself intelligent…_**

Lovely, nice to have J.D's other side in my head now. Wait?! How's that possible!?

**_I'm awake, that's how. Took a long time too._**

_Nice to hear you then. Pray tell what you meant by that last part._

**_You're pregnant my dear girl._**

If I wasn't in suspended animation right now I think I would've fallen over. _That's not possible! Only a twenty percent chance if any!_

**_Then you're lucky._**

I wouldn't say that. Just means I'm in a lot more danger than I can really afford to be in. OH and won't that be interesting to tell my mate. Then again, I'll let him figure it out for himself. Makes it so much more hilarious…and I'm sure I'll be punished once he finds out that I didn't tell him. And that brings me to another little thought…I need to talk to Leon…

**_Then do so._**

_I can't!_

**_Do you really believe that? Focus, dear child, and you'll be able…_**

I'm not sure how much time had passed while I focused, but soon enough, I felt the mental block on the bonds with the others lift. It wouldn't last long I know…but hey, I can now chew someone out!

_Get it together Kennedy!_

**Who?...Tab?**

Ah, he speaks. _Well, who'd ya think it was doofus? Surely not Cher? Now kindly get our act together and tell J.D that you're mates! Fighting that damn bond isn't going to do anything but get you both killed!_

**I can't! I don't even know what being her mate means!**

I would've flat stared at him if I were there. _It means, dumbass, just what it means. You two are life-mates. Denying that bond isn't healthy. It will only become harder for you to resist as time wears on…or it will kill both of you! Now do your job in protecting that girl and tell her next time you see her! Got that!_

I didn't get a reply, but I wasn't asking for one. I relayed a message to J.D and then to my mate…who seemed to be closer than I expected. Lovely, perhaps he can get me out of here before Grayson comes back. I do so hate being nude in front of a male that is not mine! Makes me want to hurl. OH, lookie! Grayson has returned! How nice for me. Remind me to rip his damn throat out and…I think that's the door being knocked down. Ya know if I didn't get another freakin' injection of whatever it is they are giving me, I'd be able to hear the damn conversation. Shit. I wanna see the fight at least!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, that's all I got for this one. My brain isn't all here at the moment. I'm still rather tired, but I am trying to get back on track. ^^**


	23. Chapter 23 (Wesker)

**Chapter 23: Too Easy**

I break through the metal door to find Grayson ogling at Tab inside the incubator. He spins around with a wicked grin, "Albert Wesker. Nice to finally make your acquaintance."

I rush in for a punch and Grayson easily matches my speed. He blocks a jab, parries a right hook, and locks his grip around my wrist. Something was not quite right. Remote mines roll from under the incubator and start to explode. Grayson takes advantage of my momentary distraction to land a solid punch on my chest. My back collides with the doorframe and I move aside before the mine I activated detonated in my face. He grins and his body bursts into a large wolf.

My eyes burn blue, but a smirk colors my face. Does he honestly believe making this a dog fight is to his advantage? I open fire but the blasted mongrel dodges every shot. All right, so perhaps he's quicker in his dog form. No matter.

I shoot intending to lead him to my right, and as planned he lunges for my neck from my right. I spin out the way and bring my fist down on his head like a sledgehammer. Grayson whines in a high pitch, slumps to the ground and slides to a mine. His body takes a decent portion of the blast head on and flies upwards against the ceiling. He turns over and gradually returns to human form. That was easier than anticipated.

**_You're correct, Albert. It was too easy._**

_You sound like J.D, in a sense, but you don't feel like J.D. Who are you?_

I type the release code for the incubator and watch as the water drains to the ground.

**_There is a locker with her supplies to your immediate left. As for your earlier question, you are not entirely wrong to doubt I am J.D, but I am._**

My eyes burn blue as I gather Tab's things and dress her, quickly. _That was you yelling at me. Should have known. J.D can be temperamental but she would never yell at me. She's more gentle than she likes to show._

**_Correct once again. That is why I decided to show myself. Her gentle nature had been suppressing me for too long and look where that had gotten her? Anyways, that creature you were in combat with, dear boy, is not Grayson._**

_What?_

**_Your sensory skills are not as sharp as mine or even Tabitha's so you would not have noticed. That was a clone created with the C-Virus. He has several to keep in hiding. This one was created to guard Tabitha until he could pull his Black Fang forces out of Edonia._**

I look back to notice chrysalid fluids seeping from his body. That cowardly scoundrel!

**_Is it really cowardice to hide behind your creations, Albert?_**

The implications in her voice was enough to make me break the mental connection. "Wake up, now."

**I'm trying here! They pumped me full of sedatives if you hadn't noticed.**

Mumbling in Croatian catches my attention and I set Tab against the locker. We have company.

**Peachy! Party crashers are always welcome, NOT!**

**A/n: sorry it's so short! I needs some form of inspiration to make longer chapter ^^**


	24. Chapter 24 (Wesker)

**Chapter 24: Bloody Performance**

I fire at the Fang attempting to corner me in the room with Tab. My patience has worn thin enough. I grab one of the remaining mines and toss it towards the groups of Fang. One of the idiots catches the mine and I run to cover Tab from the explosion. Gore bathes the only exit in the room and a satisfied smirk breaks across my face.

Lust emerges from Tab's slumbering form. She certainly enjoys watching me get my hands dirty. _Not the best time for that, dear heart._

**Oh shut up and find somewhere safe to stay. I can't exactly sleep walk my way to Erica.**

I pick Tab into my arms and walk out into the auditorium. How predictable of Grayson to hold Tab in the auditorium basement. My footsteps echo hollowly as I hop off the stage. Splitting of hard shells resounds in the auditorium and I look up towards the balconies. Napads break through the chrysalids hiding in the balconies and jump down to my level.

**Lovely, and me unable to move a damn muscle!**

One of the blasted abominations charges towards us. I evade the advance and set Tab down on a seat. If she remains still those morons won't notice her, theoretically.

**What? You're just ****_hoping_**** they don't try to pummel me?!**

_That's the plan._

**Hate to break it to ya' but that plan sucks!**

I grin and blast into the Napads stumbling around for a target. Trying to lure the group away from Tab's location I run to the stage and pick off the burly morons. Just as I start reloading a tongue whips out and coils around my wrist. A Licker as large as Grayson's wolf and gold veins coursing through the exposed muscle tissue stalks forward from above. I pull at the tongue, trying to pry it off me, and the Licker falls on top of me.

**Shit! Where the Hell did that thing crawl from?**

The Licker disarms me and tries to snap at face. Smart in its part to get rid of the gun. _Another carrier of your DNA I assume._

**What gave it away? Does he have my eyes?**

_You know very well these creatures don't have ey- Oh silence woman!_

Tab's giggle rings in my head as I catch the Licker's jaws before it can sink its teeth into my face. Another Licker approaches from somewhere close by, breathing expectantly for a kill. Before the Licker I'm currently dealing with can whip its tongue I pull his jaws apart and flip it over my head. The corpse crashes into his Licker brother and I lean back as a third snaps its tongue for my neck. I grab the tongue and notice the creature was far up by the large chandelier. They can reach farther than normal Lickers. Interesting.

**Are you seriously marveled by the bastards trying to ****_eat_**** you? Get your head in the game, Blondie!**

My eyes burn blue and throw a glare at Tab's reclining form. I hate when she uses that name. J.D does have a useless skill at choosing the most irritating names to give me. The Licker is strong, firmly dug into the plaster to keep me from pulling it off the ceiling.

**_Don't embarrass me, Albert. After all, it is _****my****_ blood that stabilizes the Prototype virus you posses._**

_Quiet! Don't you have someone else to pester?_

**_Perhaps. Pull, Albert. You have my strength after all._**

**Oh great, you have a motivational speaker on your shoulder.**

**_You as well Tabitha. Both have a tendency to underestimate yourselves believe it or not. You posses divine blood, use it to its potential for cripes sake! Wake up, Tabitha!_**

"You two are highly distracting!" I shout as I finally pull the Licker down from the ceiling and watch it crush a few Napads.

The Lickers charge and I rush towards the Licker to the right. I leap over to its back drive my fist into its skull. Blood splatters onto my face as bone crumbles under my strength. It's legs give out from under it and I flip backwards off the corpse. Its brother turns around, skidding to a stop and lashes its tongue out for me. I dodge the strike and pull out a combat knife from under my leather duster. The blade slices smoothly through the tongue and I toss it into his head.

The beast's screech ends abruptly and I quickly search for my handgun. That was more hands on than I prefer, but it was quite a rush. I fire at the Napads and Licker targeting me. Once again the Licker tries to disarm me with its tongue and I watch as a duo of Napads take advantage of my predicament and charge.

The Licker's tongue unexpectedly let's go of my wrist and attacks the remaining Napads. Okay...

"I guess that training paid off," Tab stands from her seat and gives me a slow clap. "Nice show by the way," she grins.

I glance at the dueling abominations and realize Tab wasn't stressed at all. "Looks like they haven't discovered how to sever your bond with the creatures yet."

"Nope, and I hope they never do. We better go. Can't let J.D have all the fun."

**A/n: She's alive! Okay well she's always been alive.. You know what I mean! Lol.**


	25. Chapter 25 (Tab)

**Yes, I am back!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 25: Ties of the damned**

Well that was an interesting show to say the least. I did enjoy it quite thoroughly too. Hey, the man looks smoking hot when covered in gore. Yes and I am a freakin' fruit cake with that image. Gimme a break! Umbrella Chronicles totally destroyed me when he woke up covered in his own blood. Hell, I found myself wanting to lick it off. Right…back to what's happening now…and I still wanna lick the blood off. Damn fucked up hormones!

I stretch, glancing around for a few seconds before rolling my damn eyes. Seriously, Grayson needed to do some kind of redecorating because this was just sick…blood all over the freakin' place. Nice look, but not on walls.

It didn't occur to me until just a second ago about having divine blood. I had forgotten about that. I was so used to having to just rely on my own strength and yes I did underestimate myself from time to time. I don't mean to do it, but it happens. I still have issues with my past that prevent me from working to my truest potential and…oh, lovely, I'm pinned to the blasted wall. Seems my mate is not overly happy with me.

I smother a grin. "Well?"

"Next time," he growls, it does funny things to my insides, "You'll do well to listen to me."

And we're back to the dominating kissing thing he likes to do. I must say, Wesker is very good at this type of thing. Damn…and if we weren't in the middle of a damn disaster right now I'd be all for submitting. Of course, as I went to fight him off, I wound up clutching at his shoulders instead when he ripped his mouth from mine and sunk his teeth into the right junction of where my neck and shoulder meet. Hell…I must've worried him more than he's letting on. Dammit!

Naturally, I submit. I don't normally do so quite so fast, but I know his rage—and he's packed full of it!—won't go down a little if I don't at least submit quickly. It's a flaw of mine to be so caring all the damn bloody time!

**_You really don't have time for this._**

I inwardly snort. _Hey, it's what he needs right now and to tell you the truth, I need it as well._

I sounded a little vulnerable there at the end. Truth is I am. Finding out that they had brought Katie back to life is what suddenly made me feel so damn small again. I hate that. What's more, I'm not sure why they brought her back…and now I'm hit with another question.

"How'd you find me?" I ask the second Wesker lets go of my throat. He didn't say anything, just continued to nip at it. Great, he wasn't going to tell me. "Wanna try answering before I get ticked?"

"It matters not."

Okay, that's not an answer. "Uh-huh, and I'm the Easter Bunny, now wanna try that again?"

Of course, at this point in time more Black Fang members decide to rain on my parade. That's it, I'm pissed! I seriously need to find Erica and Grayson and give them all a piece of my mind. Or fist, whichever happens first. My eyes shift from blue to gold to red as the rage inside of me explodes. Oh, those bastards are gonna get it! As the rest, I move away from Wesker, giving him a pointed look that said, 'Let me handle this'. The smirk I got told me he understood the message. After all, he's been on the wrong side of my rage before…it isn't pretty let me tell you that.

"Payback time," I snarl, using my telekinetic ability to slam on of the Fang member's into the others.

I didn't look over to where the Licker was at before ordering it to attack the Fang members. It was rather interesting to watch as the blood and gore started splattering the walls, seats, and the carpet. Of course, I found myself suddenly getting dizzy before I remembered the state of my condition and pale considerably. How the Hell was I gonna explain this?!

**_Perhaps I should be the one to tell him?_**

I gulp as the Licker finishes off the Fang members and I send it back to the other side of the auditorium. _Yeah, would ya? I don't think I can at the moment._

**_You all right?_**

I shook my head. _Not really no. I will be but at the moment…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, it's short, deal with it people. I am unable to think at the moment as my muse just took a dive! Right, in order to get it back I'm gonna go play some RE games! *cackles insanely***


	26. Chapter 26 (Tab)

**Okay, so to do the unusual, I've come up with another chapter…yeah, I don't normally go around writing two freakin' chapters, but I've decided to throw the readers a bone or whatever for the hell of it! And I'm sure A.J will get a kick out of this as well. Or that's what I'm hoping for anyway. Right, onto the show!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 26: Jr. say what?!**

I must say, getting separated from Wesker wasn't high on my list of priorities at the moment. I mean, come on! He just found me and now we've been split up again! Okay, that first time was entirely my fault, but this time it wasn't. I mean who goes around a building fighting off about five Tyrants that just so happen to burst through the doors without so much as knocking first? Well, apparently we do. Well, with this separation I could either go back to keeping an eye on J.D…or find a way back to Wesker. Hm…decisions, decisions. Might as well do both. How is that possible? Beats the Hell out of me!

Maneuvering down the seemingly vacant hall, I leave the five Tyrants there to stand guard. Hey, they have my DNA flowing through their veins; I can have them stand watch whilst I go on my merry way! Hell, anyone who even knows me will be able to figure that out. At least I hope so or else these guys are dumber than I figured. I don't enjoy that kind of realization. Right, onto other important matters like finding Erica and Grayson…not to mention my resurrected daughter. I swear that if Grayson did that just to lure me into getting captured I'll ring his goddamned neck before ripping it off! I am not at all thrilled with the fact that he had some witch do that and is forcing Katie to work with him against me. I mean seriously?! Only a coward would hide behind a child. It's not right!

Carefully peeking around corners, I ignored the sense of being followed. I knew that I was, but I didn't have to worry too much. After all, having a Licker following you around like a lost puppy dog is just fine by me. This creature was under my control after all. He could follow me around all day long and it wouldn't bother me. Might others…and that's an added bonus.

Entering an area where the wall had been completely blown up, I glance around and take in all the carnage and debris with a calm that surprised me. Honestly, being calm as a cucumber whilst surrounded by freshly spilled blood was a little new to me as the more Alpha part of my wolf would have me salivating. Sheesh…and here I thought B.O.W's were weird.

"These are Mercenaries," I mutter quietly to myself. "Which means…" I trail off as the attack comes from the right. Nice to know someone is alive that wants to fight. From what I could tell, this male wasn't infected with the virus. Not my virus that's for sure…no he seemed to be infected with the C-virus…only he appears to be immune to it as well. Holy shit! Now I know who I'm fighting.

That momentary delay in my mind allowed the male to get a good right hook against my jaw. Yeah, that's gonna bruise. However, it didn't throw me into the wall behind me, just had me skidding a little before he tried to follow that up with a roundhouse kick. I sure as Hell wasn't going to let that happen, and flipped over his head, swinging my leg around at the very last second, connecting to the back of his head and throwing him right towards a different wall. Would've been hilarious if I hadn't gotten ambushed right after that by some Black Fang members. Oh, I didn't worry about being recaptured…I was a little too ticked from the last time, so it didn't take me all that long to disarm them and fire. Until they turned into chrysalids. Nice, now how am I gonna get past this without gathering too much attention to myself.

Gunfire from behind me as Napad's burst from their shells alerts me to the fact that I am not as alone as I want to think.

I roll my eyes. "Oh, sure, now you want to help!"

The smirk I got in return had me wanting to smack the irritating male right in the face. Yep, like father, like son!

"That is soooo not funny, Jake…" Oops. I don't think I was supposed to say that.

"How do you know my name?"

Right, this isn't good. Ah, Hell…I'm in trouble. "No time for answering questions," I state, bringing my Blacktail out and aiming it at the Napad closest to me. "The time for elimination is now!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, not the best and yes it is short, but gimme a damn break here people! I thought of this at the last minute! I personally think it's all right.**


	27. Chapter 27 (Leon)

**Chapter 27: Splitting Migraines are no fun**

Shortly after getting my ass handed to me in a telepathic beat down I somehow lost Ada and Jakobson. I wander down the hall, shooting some of the poor employees infected with the C-virus. Tab has to be kidding me. How can I just walk up to a stranger and tell her we're life mates? J.D clearly doesn't trust me enough to tell me about her past without needing my provocation. She doesn't even trust me enough to tell me what she is!

**Does that even matter?**

_Oh hey. Nice of you to stop by. You all right, Tab?_

**Just dandy, really. Now will you stop rationalizing everything and ****_at least_**** admit you have a thing for the girl!**

_Say what?_

**Don't you worry about her?**

_Of course, she's my partner._

**No ya' doofus, I mean ****_really_**** worry about her. She's in your head twenty-four-seven and you pray to God she doesn't get into trouble when you're not around.**

_Wouldn't anyone else that knows her be that way?_

**You see Jouse, Wesker, or me act that way?**

_Point taken. But I still don't see how I can just walk up to one of the most secretive and unpredictable women I've ever met and say 'Hey guess what, we're mates!'_

**Don't see why not. Would make for a hilarious conversation.**

I deadpan at the hall ahead of me, feeling pretty crazy to be all alone and having a discussion in my head. I can't, and I don't understand how delaying the confession is going to kill us. It can wait, I won't deny I'm a little more protective of J.D than I am with anyone else, but I won't feel comfortable until I know everything there needs to be known about Jasmine Something Davenport. Does she even have a middle name?

**Neah.**

_How do you know that?_

**I knew her for quite a long time. She just doesn't remember everything, yet.**

Jasmine Neah Davenport, interesting name... And she prefers J.D. Woman likes simplicity.

**See you ****_do_**** know her!**

I feel my heart start to beat faster than humanly possible. My skin starts to feel hot and my head feels like it's ready to split in two. Next thing I know I'm resting on the floor, against a wall at the end of a corridor littered with corpses. What a mess! I stand, my legs feeling weak and my breath heavy.

My chest feels sore and raw like I came back from a marathon. Did I, I didn't just black out and do this. Did I? I look myself over and notice fresh blood on my hands and combat knife. I could've sworn I was using my handgun...

**Leon?**

_J.D?_

**Yeah, did you find somewhere safe for Mayor Jakobson yet? I think Damien and I are closing in on Erica.**

_I uh, _great. Now I'm going to get chewed out by my partner. _I lost Ada and Jakobson somehow._

**Oh, all right. I'm sure Ada is capable of keeping him in one piece.**

I blink. That wasn't exactly what I was expecting. It's a relief but not expected. A cold sensation creeps through my skin and freezes my stomach, but it didn't come from me. It was a frigid grip of fear coming from J.D. _Are you all right?_

**Yeah. Just hurry up. I need you here before we confront Erica.**

She blocks out further contact through our mental bond. What's going on? I never felt J.D this scared before. Shouting echoes from behind me and I spot a group spilling out into a small rest area. They take cover behind columns and statues and start firing. Crap, and here I was hoping the others had wiped the opposition out. I fire from behind the column and suddenly a sharp pang stabs at my chest. The gun tumbles to the ground and I take cover, sliding to the floor and searching for air. What the hell is that? My body feels like pins and needles but the tips of my fingers go completely numb.

**Hm, you're feeling J.D's pain.**

_Tab? Is she in trouble?!_

I'm suddenly overcome with a splitting headache and white flashes cloud my vision like camera lights. The pain somehow drives out my mental connections and I stretch towards my gun. A soldier steps on my hand just as I grip the gun and aims for my head. I kick his kneecaps in then kick his chin. Quickly, I scramble behind cover and use the column for support to stand. The pain's gone for now.

I toss a concussion grenade and fire as I move to cut down the right flank of the group. One of them go down after a shot to the head. Their torso splits into beetle mandibles and tries to grab me in its jaws. Great, they must've gotten their hands on a few party favors. I kick at the jaws, knocking the freak into a few others and deal with the non-mutants for now.

I run over a few benches and slide under a pair of scythe-shaped arms. I roll in time to watch her slam her arms into the ground and get stuck. She goes down after a few shots to the head and I turn my attention to a pair that seem to have sprouted bug parts for legs. They pounce like spiders and I shoot off one of their legs before rolling behind a statue for cover. This is more work than expected.

A grenade goes off and takes care of a large portion of the group. I take out the spider legs and watch Ada saunter into the center of the mess, "You're not so hard to find. Just follow the chaos and you'd surely be in the center of it."

"Uh huh, like you don't get yourself into a bit of trouble now and then."

"Well, a girl has to have fun once in a while."

"Humph, right. Fun." I turn towards a downed soldier and confirm they're neither USS or Black Fang.

"Mercenaries," Ada states.

"What would mercs be doing here? Now of all times?"

"Who knows, but I don't intend to wait around to ask them."

"Yeah, I guess we have our own problems to take care of. Where's Mayor Jakobson?"

He pops his head out from behind a column and slowly walks across the corpses. His brown eyes water as he pulls at thick greying hair, "I didn't want this. Not any of it."

"Whether you wanted this or not it's exactly what happens when dealing with B.O.W. So get used to it, Mayor." He looks to me with an expression full of fear and I turn to Ada, "We need to find somewhere safe for the Mayor to lay low for now."

"Safe, here? No we'd need to get him out of the city. J.D and Damien can handle Erica."

"I don't abandon my partners."

Ada sighs, "All right, fine. We can try an attorney office on the second floor. That area seemed clean as it can get in this nightmare." I nod and we walk towards the second floor. Thankfully it looked like J.D had cleaned house up here. "So Leon, I'm curious. What's it like to have the black sheep of the supernatural as a partner?"

"Huh?"

Ada glances towards me with a smile, "You do know what she is by now don't you?"

"Do _you_?!"

"Looks like someone is still keeping secrets," she shakes her head. "Always a step behind aren't you?"

"How about catching me up with the rest of the class then?"

"Maybe you should just ask your partner _nicely_ next time."

I arch an eyebrow, next time? Ada leads us to an empty attorney's office. Markus Jakobson sits in one of the guest armchairs in the waiting room. He buries his face in his hands, probably still grieving over what Erica made him do. Jakobson is usually a good guy. He felt strongly for the well being of his town, so how he managed to tangle with Erica was beyond me, and he wants to atone for his poor decision to allow her to set her base here. He's also happily married with two daughters, so that sex tape Erica had forced him to record must be a real pain. Yeah, a sex scandal, Erica must be a real classy woman.

Ada rest her hand on her hip, "All right," she sighs resignedly. "So what do we do about the Mayor here?"

"You think you can guard him in here?"

"What?"

"I have to go help J.D with Erica."

"Isn't Damien with her? Bodyguard isn't exactly part of my repertoire."

"Please, Ada. I have a feeling she's going to need extra help and I can't leave the Mayor defenseless."

"Fine, but don't say I never do anything for you."

I nod and walk out of the attorney's office. Backtracking through the path we took, extra careful if any of the USS or Fang reanimate into Crimson Heads -or worse.

**A/n: Sorry this is so short. I felt one last glimpse into Leon's head (or at least my version of his head. Still not convinced I have the guy down) would help Sarah and I figure out where he's at in terms of the mate thing and his take on J.D's double persona, or more like how he's affected through his bond with her. Hope it wasn't too boring.**


	28. Chapter 28 (Tab&Jackson)

**After a few days of being AWOL…I am back with the next chapter. I'm not sure why…but I am. This outta be good. I will do my best in keeping Jake OC, but no promises. I haven't played RE6 in a while, so it's hard to remember. Perhaps some youtube vids will help, I don't know. I just hope I don't disappoint anyone. And as per usual this chappy is in Tab's POV.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 28: I am surrounded by idiots.**

I wince as I feel that damn headache again. Gotta love pack bonds! They are an absolute blast… except when someone is feeling this kind of pain… then they are horrid to have. Great, now I have to find Leon and possibly knock some damn sense into him before he and J.D wind up six feet under. I'm pretty sure the other side of J.D would like to know this piece of information as well. I'm sure that other side knows it…but I would like to have it at least said! Sure, I'd do it myself, but it's not my job… it's Leon's! And like I said, if he don't get his ass in gear things aren't gonna turn out so well. Perhaps I should enlist more help?

"Hey, you all right?" Oh, I forgot that I had found Jake. Yeah, the past two hours with this guy has been fun! No I'm not being sarcastic. Not really. Sure, Jake doesn't trust people, but for some reason he's taken a shine to me. Perhaps because I can fight and I'm a smart ass myself. Yeah, making a connection like that to someone is interesting indeed. Now, the flirting on the other hand I can do without. Pretty sure I'll be answering to that once Wesker finds me again. Shit.

I nod. "Oh, just peachy," I say with a whole lot of sarcasm. "I may break out into song any second now."

Jake chuckles—damn, have I mentioned how much he sounds and looks like his father?! It's not fair!—"Good to know it isn't just me."

Hm, yes it is. Now perhaps I can… ah, right! With a brilliant piece of mind, I send a text to Ada to see if she can get Leon to admit to J.D that they are mates. Hell, Ada knows the whole damn story and if anyone can get that man to open up, she can! Well, I can sometimes too, but I don't feel much like beating someone in the head at the moment.

"Looks like we got company," Jake says as Ooze B.O.W's come staggering into the area. Lovely. These guys whilst easy to fight can be a regular pain in the ass! Trust me, I remember these idiots from the Revelations game... irked me off to no end!

I grin. "Well, let's give them a proper greeting, shall we?" Little did I know that shit was once again about to hit the fan…

**~**~ (Jackson's POV)**

Goddammit! One of these days, that girl is gonna get herself killed if she isn't careful! I can't let anything happen to either J.D or Tab. I really don't feel like answering to Cain and I sure as hell don't wanna answer to the Insurgi either. Bastards really need to make up their minds about what they want those two girls for… I'd rather not have another war exploding into the area. Been in one before and I'd rather not have it happen again seeing as how J.D's other side is starting to take over. Definitely not good.

I examined the bond with my mate to make sure that she was all right. I don't normally do that as I know for a fact that Ada can take care of herself, but I can't help but worry. Woman knows this and has no problem in almost giving me a stroke every once in awhile.

**_You need to relax, Jack._**

I grin as I hear her voice in my head. _Ada, I'll relax once I know that my sister and J.D are all right. And just to let you know, I'm headed to where you and Leon are located._

**_Good. Tab just sent me a text asking me to inform Leon that he needs to confess the mate bond to J.D._**

I snarl. _He still hasn't done that?!_

_**No, he believes that it's too fast. They are practically strangers.**_

I shake my head. Idiot man. _He'd know everything about her once he confessed to the bond. Making that confession would not only help J.D in controlling her other side, but it'd keep them both from dying._

**_Dying?_**

_I never had to inform you of this, Ada, but if that bond isn't recognized by both within a reasonable amount of time…then both parties wind up comatose…then die. It's not pretty. Tab and I have both seen it before._

_**Then we should hurry.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Right…perhaps not the best chapter I've written. Yes, the action is very limited, but there is a reason for that. I'm conserving it. ^^ There is method in my madness, you will all see soon. I hope. LOL**


	29. Chapter 29 (JD)

**So I was completely museless at first then chapter 29 turned into an interesting 14-18 pager. So I'm cutting it in half. Hope you enjoy part 1.**

**Chapter 29: Too Many Voices... I'm Ready for The Looney Bin Now**

The T-103 look-a-like lunges, swiping at the wall behind me for the third time since the bastard showed up. You'd think he'd have better aim considering he has me pinned to the wall by the waist. If his heart was exposed like the other models I would've taken the thing down ages ago. Damn! His claws dig into the brick with a sound like racking gravel. Dust deposits itself on my shirt. With an evil grin I look into the Tyrant's gold eyes and the bugger starts to convulse. Blood trickles down from its eyes like tears. Unfortunately the pain is mutual as my own head starts to throb with the most agonizing migraine I have ever experienced. Tyrant roars and steps back clutching his head.

His grip disappears around my waist and I fall on one knee, watching him struggle. All I'm doing is messing with his veins, squeezing and dilating them repeatedly which causes a disruption to the blood flow to his brain. And I'm enjoying every second of it. A sharp pang suddenly cuts through my chest and I lose focus. The Super Tyrant falls to his knees and the room starts to spin.

The fuck?

**_Oh dear, you're in pain._**

_No shit!_

**_Mind your language when you speak to me!_**

I growl, _I can speak to me however I want._

I stand on wooden legs and feel my eyes burn. The Super Tyrant suddenly spasms and flops on the ground. His earth shattering roar fills the room as I twist his organs apart. He spits up a fountain of blood, cutting off his scream abruptly to a gurgling. Once the boom of his heartbeat ceased the heavy burden of pain catches up to me. I stagger back just in time for someone to catch me before I fell.

"How nice of you to join us again, jackass."

"Excuse me for trying to lure those fucking J'avo away from you. You need to take it easy on the special powers."

"I'm fine."

"You're beating yourself half to death, idiot. What are you trying to prove anyways?"

"That Erica has a lot to fear at this moment," I snarl with a resonance.

Suddenly Damien's arms wrap tightly around me, "Get a hold of yourself, J.D! Where's my sweetheart?"

I deadpan, "Back in Cali where you broke her heart." His body suddenly flies off me to the wall behind him. I tilt my head, "Or did you forget, jackass?"

**_Now is not the time to turn on him, dearie. He still has use._**

_I know, but he needs to know he's nothing more than a tool to me right now._

I can almost feel my inner smile wickedly, **_Good girl, still a fast learner I see._**

"Quit trying to treat me like we're close buddies. You are nothing more than a pathetic Neanderthal that can't take no for an answer. Only reason you're still alive right now is because you have your advantages to this mission. Erica doesn't think straight around you for some idiotic reason."

I release Damien from the magnetic hold I forced upon him and continue forward. Dejection radiates stridently from his tall frame and I fight the urge to smile. Things are back where they should be.

**Harsh don't you think?**

I roll my eyes, _Really, Tab? You're on his side?_

**No I'm on yours, you're losing it chica!**

_What gave it away, the flashing lights or the metaphysical voice popping in and out?_

Before Tab can answer gunfire forces me to focus more on the happenings around me. I flip backwards before I could get nicked by the bullets and take cover behind a wall. Damien growls and starts shooting over the corner. I have no patience for a damn fire fight. Using my newly developed lightning ability I take out the lights down the hall and rush towards the team.

I run and jump into a reverse roundhouse, knocking one soldier into his teammate and I jab my palm into another's nose. The distinct crack of cartilage being forced into his skull vibrates along my arm. A fourth starts to panic and fires randomly into the dark. I strafe left away from the erratic shooting. My heel connects with his cheekbone, shattering his face and I finish with an open hand chop to the back of his neck. He falls dead. The first two recover and swipe combat knives at the air. Pathetic.

I catch a swipe by the wrist. Swing him around into his comrade. The splash of blood spilling onto the linoleum causes a saltine rust to blossom on my taste buds. The idiot had stabbed his partner like I intended. His body slips lifelessly to the floor and that leaves me with just one more. An icy rush of excitement suddenly washes over me, pushes me back into a state of drift like floating in a river. My lips curl into a vicious smile as I raise my left hand. The girl trembles, backs herself up against a corner and white sparks start to crackle from my fingertips. A gasp manages to escape from her before locking my grip around her windpipe. White sparks running across her skin illuminate the dark.

She goes rigid, too in pain to scream. Her heart races at an impossibly fast beat as the voltage ravages her body. Her smooth skin starts to blister and her eyes burst from the intense heat into blood and clear mucus. An intensely pungent odor of cooking meat fills the hall as the flesh starts to melt away from her bones.

"ENOUGH!" Damien screams.

I let go. Her body drops immediately. Her remains nothing but a bloody mess of melted muscle and blistered epidermis. Hell, you can't even tell who she is by now. Hm... she's neither Black Fang or USS. A merc? His hand latches painfully onto my shoulder. He spins me towards him and pins me to a wall.

"What the hell was that?!"

My eyes narrow, "Would you like me to Barbecue you as well?"

**Snap out of it! That was a little ove-**

**_I simply did what has to be done. Is it a crime to make it a little fun?_**

**I'm talking to J.D, not you ya' demonic bitch!**

**_Watch your tongue! I'm far from demonic, girl. And if you hadn't noticed by now I _****am****_ J.D. I'm her true self._**

_My what?_

**J.D, do something!**

**_This is getting tiresome, and I believe Damien is still speaking._**

I blink realizing I had been staring blankly at him as he ranted. "What?"

His head jerks back and I finally notice the red puffiness of his eyes. He's been crying?! Damien growls and grabs my face with both hands. The warmth of his rough skin seeps into my pores. He forces my gaze to lock with those vibrant green peepers.

"I know I messed up, and that I have no right to even be near you after the crap between us, but I still love you and you're scaring the crap out of me right now. Please, get your shit together before I lose you completely."

"Ok, ok, can you stop crushing my face now?"

Damien blinks and a smile graces his face with a sigh of relief. He steps back and nods his head, "Ok, let's bust the witch all ready. We almost have her."

I nod back and continue forwards.

**Are you okay now?**

_Not particularly. I'm losing control over myself more and more._

**Ok, you're really freaking me out.**

**_Careful, stress is bad for the child. Oh! Which reminds me. Albert, Albert, pay attention boy._**

**Oh, you again. What do you have to say now? **Wesker sounds both bored and irritated.

A smile breaks across my face, **_Your lovely mate is with child._**

**What?!**

_That was a bit too blunt don't you think?_

**_He's a big boy._**

**Are you certain of this?**

**_You had been having intercourse for the past three months have you not?_**

**How could you possibly know that?**

_Tab's nausea and dizziness are pregnancy symptoms that usually appear within a month after conception. As well as her insatiable cravings for a certain activity. Of course, I'd have a test to confirm it._

**Of course. And I suppose I should thank you for this information?**

_No, just don't fuck up, Lemon Head._

"J.D, she's right over there," Damien stops just as a pair of double doors come into sight.

_Well guys, hurry the hell up over here. I got a feeling we're gonna need all the back up I can get._

**Frightened? **Wesker's voice was nearly an amused purr at the prospect.

**Can't you just wait for me to meet up with you?**

_Leon?_

**Don't go in yet. We can take her down together.**

**Hm, yes, just as a pack should, **Wesker agrees.

Tab chuckles humorlessly, **since when have ****_you_**** been a team player?**

I stumble back and my hand darts to find purchase on the wall to my left. Whoa, having all of them in my head at once is trippy as fuck.

**Sorry, chica, now you know how I feel.**

**_Do you feel that?_**

Dead silence. A faint tug at my gut starts to increase when suddenly I'm sucked down the hall like a vacuum. My body crashes through the double doors. Splitting wood overshadows Damien's terrified shout. I slide across the floor. Only to stop abruptly in the middle of the floor as if I hit an invisible wall.


	30. Chapter 30 (JD)

**And here is part two of 29..**

**Chapter 30: Wolf Season**

**Jasmine!** Leon's shout rings in my ears like a phantom beep when you've used headphones for too long.

_I'll live... For now._

**Seems Erica has been aware of our presence after all. This could complicate matters,** Wesker muses.

**We have to help her!**

**Fool, did you not hear me the first time? Erica had time to prepare for us, and being head of Neo-Umbrella gives her access to delicate information on us. We could be walking into a trap.**

**So we just leave her there?!**

I stand and try to walk back towards Damien, but I suddenly collide with some unseen force. Damien walks slowly into the mayor's office then looks up, "Shit."

I look up to find a sigil painted onto the roof, "Double shit."

Tab growls and my attention is suddenly directed towards the mayor's desk. A stunning blonde swivels in the leather seat to face us with a sweet smile on her face, "So looks like sigils _do_ work on you. How lucky."

"Let her go, Erica!" Damien snarls, he raises his gun and she wiggles her finger in a tsk-tsk manner.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The intricate design of the sigil suddenly catches fire and I'm unexpectedly overcome with an intense pain razing my insides. An earsplitting scream rips out of my throat as I collapse to my knees. Damien quickly puts the gun down and with a wave of her hand, Erica puts out the flames. She stands and saunters from behind the Mayor's desk towards Damien. Erica flips her gold curls off her shoulder and sets her hand on Damien's cheek.

"You traveled a long way to keep the Midget out of trouble. It would be a pretty pointless thing to do if you're not careful, babe."

"Let her go. She didn't do anything to you. If anything things should be the other way around."

Erica huffs, walks around me, careful not to step into the sigil's spell. "It's not my fault the prude chased you into my open arms."

I roll my eyes, "Can you guys quit talking like I'm not in the room?"

An agonized moan erupts from me as once again the sigil ignites my insides. "You shut the hell up!" Erica hisses. "You don't deserve his love, I trusted him, worshipped the ground he walked on, even let him in, yet his sincere affections belong to you. Why?!"

"She's not a slut," Damien shrugs.

Erica spins around quickly, waving her hand towards Damien, and he flies towards the Mayor's desk. His body bounces off the desk and he falls to the ground before me. She saunters towards him, her sensible heels clicking, and crouches to him. "Isn't that your type of woman? Last I heard you'd fuck anything that walks."

Despite the scorching pain I still mange to cringe at the memory of Damien's promiscuity. I fold forward. My fingers dig into the linoleum and drops of sweat plop onto the ground. _Is it safe to say you guys are nowhere near us?_

**Little busy with J'avo, **Tab growls.

From Wesker's point of view I register a large fist narrowly passing by his face and a set of claws ripping into his black duster. Leon gets the breath knocked out of him after a Whopper slams him to a wall and then picks him up. He knees the zombie's face before it chomped into his stomach and an exploding arrow sticks to his head. Leon runs for cover, **Just hang on, Munchkin!**

Leon usually calls me munchkin when I needed to calm down. **_I've had enough. I'm ending this, NOW!_**

A cold sensation courses through me and again I lose control. I look up and the room starts to shake. Erica stands and applies more force into the sigil's spell. My blood starts to boil and my skin reddens just before my arm catches fire. That last dose of anguish pushed me over the edge. The roof splits in half, damaging the sigil, and I speed towards Erica. She waves her hand and knocks me to the back of the room.

Damien jumps up and grabs Erica from behind. Her shriek pierces the atmosphere and I stumble back to my feet in time to see a Super Licker emerge from the cracked roof. It's tongue lashes for Damien. He lets go of Erica to dodge. Damien shoots at the Licker and Erica sets her cold, green eyes on me.

"Guess it's come down to a cat fight," she sighs.

I feel an evil smirk darken my face, "Won't be much of a fight, after all you always had me fight your battles, Princess."

She holds her hand up and grabs me in a telekinetic chokehold. Predictable. Lightning fires off my fingertips and she crashes into the Mayor's desk, finally breaking the sturdy thing in half. The moment I land on my feet I rush for her. I pull her out the oak rubble by the lapels of her business jacket and slam the bitch to the ground.

Erica coughs, struggles to pull in air as I kneel on her stomach and grab her hand before she could wave me away. I stare at the pretty ring on her dainty finger for a moment. In one fluid motion I grab her finger and snap it off her hand. Erica's scream pierces my eardrums and I backhand her to silence the slut. Blood splatters onto the ground from her hand, staining her suit.

"Not so powerful without your amulet, are you? Poor excuse for a witch. You're just a cheap knock off of one."

She turns to me with baleful eyes and slams a large piece of rubble to the side of my head. While I'm seeing stars Erica stands and rams her foot to my side. She hops for a moment, having put enough force in the kick to hurt herself. I deal with the sharp pain, only to feel a heel dig into my back. I grunt only to hear Damien's shout.

"Stop it!"

Erica stops applying pressure for a moment. Enough playing in the mud. Closing my eyes I concentrate on Erica's magnetic polarity, I start with the lungs. Her breath hitches, she stumbles back and I sit up. Watch her claw at her throat. An evil grin on my face as she falls back and spits up blood. Hm, that may actually suffice.

"Playing with your prey again, darling?"

My eyes bug out of my head, that voice!

**Shit, not her again!** Tab growls.

**Who is it? **Leon asks.

I look back to the slender, statuesque woman in a brown up-do and blue sundress. Her red eyes drill into mine, "Still like getting dirty don't you?"

"What are you doing here, Adrian?"

My eyes quickly dart to Damien and immediately he evades my gaze. Asshole!

**SON OF A BITCH! **Tab screams.

Adrian steps forward and I take a step back. She tilts her head, "Afraid of me?"

"No, just don't want you laying a hand on me."

Finally Erica's struggle becomes languid, and her heart thuds its last pumps. Well, that's done at least. Before I could address Adrian again a sudden charge jolts across my skin. Damien had sped behind me and gripped my arms. Adrian steps towards me and smiles, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to bring you back where you belong."

Blackness.

When awakened it was with a frigid jolt. The bed was large, and I was tangled in red Egyptian cotton. The room was a neutral grey with white molding. A little seating area with red throw pillows on the black leather loveseats was in front of the bed. Damien sat up from one of the loveseats, his bare feet sunk into the white sheep skin rug.

"Hey."

"Hi, what- where are we?"

"Forks, Washington."

My eyes nearly pop out of my head, "Home?!"

He nods and approaches the bed cautiously. The bed springs whine under his weight as he sat beside me, "How are you feeling?"

"Kind of nauseous. What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Edonia, you and me were tracking Erica in Edonia and I lost control of my powers. Your grandmother had to come in and put me to sleep before I did any serious damage." He nods, why does he look so tense? I rest my hand on his cheek, hoping the gesture would comfort him but it only made him more rigid. "What's wrong, D?" I let my hand fall to grip his.

"Is that all you remember?"

I shake my head, "No. I remember Leon and Ada on a mission to extract evidence against Neo-Umbrella," suddenly my core starts to burn up. "Also that grey bitch and Lemon Head being there too, wanting to finish the job she started. Soon as I'm fully recovered I'm going after her next."

My eyes burn gold, the images of her wolf tearing into my baby brother thirteen years ago were fresh again for some reason. The pain of losing him an opened, throbbing wound. Then of course there was the attack Grayson concocted on the rest of my family a year after that, Tabitha being the lead bitch in that assault as well and destroying my life. Thanks to her I'm orphaned, and Grayson's constant threat against the Presul thwarted any attempt to claim me so I suffered months of torturous experimentation from the doctors here. It's against Presul beliefs to harm humans, but I couldn't take it anymore. I killed the medical scientists placed on my case and ran away, too afraid to face the consequences of killing humans. Although, I guess seeing Adrian saved me from myself in Edonia she and the rest of the Presul must've forgiven me.

"Where is she?"

Damien looks up at me, "Who?"

"Aunt Jamima," I deadpan. "Who do you think I mean, doofus?"

"Oh, Grams is out... Grabbing a bite to drink."

"Oh," I don't know how I feel about Adrian being a Damnatus now. Can't be easy to be a bloodsucker _and_ a Presul. "Can we go out to eat something then?"

"You wanna go out... With me?"

"Duh," I roll my eyes and give him a small peck on the lips. "After the crap in Edonia I need something normal to do." I hop out of bed, just noticing I was wearing a sleeveless orange jumpsuit made of satin that hugged the curves of my torso and fanned out at the bottom. "I really hope it was your grandma that dressed me."

"You think I'd be dumb enough to be that creepy?"

"Probably," I say cheerily. "Now haul ass. I'm starving!"

**A/n: okay so I think that's a good place for me to end my part of Episode 3. Sarah may still have something to add for this episode, if not then expect to see us in Episode 4!**


	31. Chapter 31 (Wesker)

**Chapter 31: I Loathe Reunions**

Run and slide. Just narrowly missing Tyrant's claws. I roll to my feet and fire into his head. Blasted thing is more durable than anticipated. He finally kneels before me, as it should, and I wind back a fist to straight punch his skull.

Tyrant flies back into a wall. Papers scatter in the hall and the creature finally stays dead. I look around the hall towards the other four Tyrant corpses scattered on the floor or in walls. As much as I would never admit aloud, Thank God for J.D's stamina improving blood.

**Oh don't worry. I'll pass on the message for ya'!**

I growl inwardly at Tab's intrusion and watched through her mind's eye as the J'avo sprouted a pair of mandibles after she shot his head off. **Oh for the love of!**

_Still got your hands full I see._

**But you don't! GO HELP J.D! **Agent Kennedy shouted, having just been saved from a Bloodshot by Wong.

_You don't get to tell me what to do. J.D was _your_ responsibility, fool. Fortunately for you keeping the girl in one piece also benefits me._

**Fine, just keep her safe!**

I feel Tab roll her eyes, **This could've been avoided if you had just told her about the mate bond.**

**Not now!** Agent Kennedy covers his ears after a Shrieker releases its ungodly wail. The faint traces of its attack permeated through the bond and make me slightly lightheaded. The bond can be quite a bother.

I rush down the halls towards the Mayor's office and see Damien holding J.D's limp body in his arms. "I thought I killed you," I snarl.

A smug grin crosses his face and glances towards an odd looking woman. She had a faint heartbeat but her veins run cold. Blood red eyes stare back at me in contempt. "Oh, did you harm my Grandson?"

"Quite thoroughly, but not thoroughly enough evidently."

The woman sighed, straightened the front of her cotton sundress, "I see." She looked up and her red eyes started to glow, pointed canines poked at her thin lips. "I don't appreciate that."

"Grams!" Damien blurts out.

The woman speeds towards me and just as I was about to counter she spins away from my strike. Her small feet move with Ballerina precision. She hooks her arm under my right shoulder. Her flesh feels cold like marble, and she slams my body into the doorframe effortlessly. For a supposedly elderly woman she's quite fast, and obviously not human.

She pulls back a small fist and I dodge in time to watch her hand pulverize the frame. Her glowing eyes dart towards me and she pounces. She glides as if she literally had flight and tackles me to the ground. Her mouth opens to reveal pearly white fangs, and a bullet bounces off her head. We both turn towards a mercenary standing beside Tab.

"Tabitha," the woman hisses pleasantly. "So good to see you again, darling."

"Can't say the same about you. Leave J.D alone, Adrain." Her eyes flicker between gold and red.

Adrian lets go of the lapels of my leather duster and steps aside. "I would if I had a choice. Aside from being a very powerful asset to the Presul my young Damien is more than smitten with her. Can't deny my Grandson true love now can I?"

Tab releases a guttural snarl and glares at Damien, "You double-crossing asshole! You _know_ she doesn't belong to you!"

"Says who? Your stupid wolf rules?" He retorts.

The distant sounds of blades cutting through the air suddenly rush towards the large window behind the Mayor's desk. Helicopter lights shine into the room then opens fire. I rush to tackle Tab out of the way. Her new partner opens fire, idiot, and both Adrian and Damien vanish with J.D. I stand and growl as my fist collides with the wall.

"Blast! They were only buying time for an escape." The Mercenary sighed, runs his hand through short red hair. That particular shade of red seems familiar. I pull out my gun for his head and he responds just as quickly. "Identify yourself."

"Shouldn't _you_ introduce yourself before asking for my name?"

Tab stands and rolls her eyes, "Jake Muller. Jake,.. Albert Wesker."

Muller's eyes become suddenly more alert, angry, "What?! This is.."

Agent Kennedy and Wong finally arrive, momentarily distracting Muller. Wong smirks and rests her weapon on her hip, "Making things interesting as always huh, Tab?"

"You two know each other?" Agent Kennedy asks.

"We go back, where's J.D?"

"Gone," I state. "Seems the Presul had orchestrated her kidnapping amidst this little mission."

"Shit!" Agent Kennedy groans in pain then suddenly collapses to his knees.

"Leon!" Wong helps him up. "You don't have much time."

"We have to find J.D fast. For _both_ their sakes," Tab sighs.

"All right. Jackson's on his way here. Him and I can try to pick up a trail."

"Okay, I can try to find where Adrain intends to take her, although I have a good idea where that may be."

"What do I do about your new mercenary friend?" I nod towards Muller.

"Nothing, old man! Unless you want hip replacement surgery," he shouts back.

My eyes narrow.

"Not the sweetest family reunion is it?" Agent Kennedy groans.

Family reunion. Muller. My eyes suddenly start to pick up every familiar trait on the man. His mother's hair, her complexion, even her attitude. My stature and bone structure, even my eyes.

"So, I have another child."

"_Another_?" Agent Kennedy and Wong both turn to Tab.

"Who you calling child, Dead beat!" Muller growls.

"Can we get moving?! I don't need them getting too far with J.D. She isn't exactly stable enough to deal with more shit than she already is."

We start to make our way towards the nearest exit, Muller falls back to seethe for a moment before shouting towards us. "I'm coming with you."

"Why?" I spin around quickly.

"Why not?" He saunters beside Tab and winks before he walked further ahead from the group.

What was that about? Tab cringes and glances meekly towards me. Oh, delightful. Muller is attracted to my mate. I'm going to have to make it clear she belongs to me.

**Well that went better than expected!**

_Only because we don't have time to rest. We will deal with this when we return to the hotel._

**I can't wait**, she shuffles down the hall after the others with her shoulders slouched.

**A/n: So sorry it took so long to finish episode 3 up! I'm still here! Just I'm spread a bit thin between the stories and my personal life so badly my muse took the opportunity to bolt. I'm still chasing after the slippery bugger. Episode 4 will start soon, maybe by next Monday I'll have chapter 1 up. Anyways, thanks for reading, Sarah and I appreciate you sticking around. Yeah talking to you Toasty. You better show up for episode 4 or no cyber cookies ^^**


End file.
